The First
by Sasshi Ken
Summary: "The Last" adalah kisah cinta antara Uzumaki Naruto yang tak peka dengan si pemalu Hyuuga Hinata. Maka "The First" adalah kisah antara Namikaze Menma yang dingin dan Hyuuga Hinata yang agresif. /Ayah..Tolong../Kenapa orang yang kausukai harus aku bodoh.../Ini genjutsu!/ RTN world/RTN!Chara/MenmaHina/Akhirnya apdet lagi :'v/Gomen ne/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 : Prolog**_

"Hei, lihat! Matanya sangat menyeramkan! Seperti iblis!"

"Ha..Ha! Iya! Apalagi kalau dia memakai byakugan itu!"

"Berisik!"

"Orang-orang Hyuuga itu, kalau memakai byakugan terlihat seperti Iblis!"

"Iblis bermata mengerikan~~"

"HEI! JAGA MULUT KALIAN!"

Dilingkupi rasa emosi, gadis kecil itu melayangkan pukulannya ke salah satu dari mereka bertiga. "Jangan menginjak-injak harga diriku! Apalagi klan Hyuuga!"

Namun sayang, pukulannya itu tak berarti sama sekali. Pukulan itu dapat ditangkis. Seorang dari mereka menangkis, dan mendorong gadis itu sampai terjatuh.

"Auww!"

""Heh, ternyata dia lemah,"

"Diam kau!"

"Oh,tidak. Dia marah padaku! Hahaa! Kupikir aku peduli?"

Terus saja diejek seperti itu. Gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya. Sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan air matanya yang akan keluar. Dia bukan anak yang cengeng. Dia pemberani. Tapi kalau kau seorang perempuan dan harga dirimu terus diinjak-injak, siapa yang takkan menangis?

"Hei, kalian!" Terdengar suara cempreng menginterupsi. Menoleh, dan mendapati seorang anak yang usianya tak lebih sama dengan gadis itu. "Jangan mengganggu perempuan itu!"

Ketiga laki-laki yang berusia lebih besar darinya berjalan mendekati bocah lelaki pemberani itu. "Oh, kau mau jadi sok pahlawan?"

"Pahlawan kesiangan,"

"Memang kau bisa apa?"

"..." Anak itu tak merespon. Ia hanya memasang muka tenang. Perlahan, ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya, membentuk rapalan jurus, dan...

" _KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"_

BOOF

... muncul replika dirinya dari kepulan asap tipis. Sebuah _Bunshin_. _Bunshin_ itu betul-betul mirip dirinya, tak ada kekurangan. Si _Bunshin_ kini ada di sebelah kanan dirinya, dan berkuda-kuda penyerangan.

"Aku bisa menyakiti kalian,"

"Silahkan, BOCAH!"

Dua lawan Tiga. Besar melawan kecil. Begitu kontras. Orang-orang akan berpikir kalau yang besar dan yang banyaklah yang menang. Tapi sebaliknya, kali ini pertarungan dimenangkan oleh anak kecil yang hanya menggunakan satu klon bayangan.

Anak itu memang masih muda, tapi sudah terlihat potensi besarnya untuk menjadi seorang _shinobi._ Dari teknik _taijutsu_ nya, dan ketangguhan _bunshin_ nya. _Well,_ anak itu akan menjadi _shinobi_ hebat, pasti.

Ketiga laki-laki itu tersungkur mencium salju. Tobat bertemu anak itu, segera mereka melarikan diri, jangan sampai terkena lagi.

"Pengecut! Hanya berani lawan perempuan!" Sang anak mengumpak kecil, sembari menyaksikan ketiga lelaki yang kabur tanpa minta maaf pada perempuan di belakangnya.

Ah! Perempuan itu! Langsung saja ia berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya pada si perempuan. "Kau tak apa? Lain kali..."

GREEB

Tanpa basa-basi sang gadis menarik kerah baju pemuda itu. "KENAPA KAU MELAWANNYA! HARUSNYA AKU YANG MELAWANNYA! MEREKA TELAH MENGEJEK KLANKU! AKU TAK BISA MENERIMANYA! AKU INGIN MEMBALAS LEBIH PADA MEREKA!"

"Tapi aku sudah menolongmu!"

"TAPI INI BUKAN URUSANMU!"

"KALAU BEGITU BERLATIHLAH DENGAN KERAS AGAR KAU MENJADI KUAT!" Si laki-laki ikut membalas teriakkan sang perempuan dengan tak kalah kerasnya. Cukup lama ia ditarik seperti itu, sampai si gadis melepaskan cengkeramannya perlahan.

"Ah, maaf," Merasa bersalah, ia menundukkan kepala. "Aku hanya tak suka melihat perempuan menangis karena disakiti seperti tadi,"

"..."

"Sekali lagi, maaf,"

"Hiks...,"

"Eh?"

"Aku ini... lemah ya? Hiks... A.. aku... hiks,"

Tanpa diduganya, si perempuan malah menangis. Laki-laki itu menepuk bahunya, tak percaya bahwa ucapannya tadi makin memperkeruh suasana.

"Payah! Tak berguna! Aku benci diriku!"

Dan pemuda itu hanya bisa menyaksikan sang gadis yang tengah menangis. Gadis itu menangis, _liquid_ bening menetes melewati pipinya, bibir bawahnya digigit, dan secara cepat ia menyadari kalau perempuan itu bukan hanya menangis. Menggigil kedinginan. Wajar saja, sekarang adalah puncak musim dingin, dan perempuan itu hanya memakai jaket tipis. Dengan inisiatif, ia melepaskan syal yang tergantung di lehernya, dan memasangkannya kepada perempuan di depannya.

"?"

Si perempuan kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan orang di depannya.

"Kau kedinginan 'kan? Pakai saja syal ini. Anggap itu sebagai permintaan maafku," ucapnya. Dan usai menggantukan syal, ia segera melangkah pergi, kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." lelaki itu berhenti sebentar di langkahnya, tanpa memalingkan muka. "...Namaku Namikaze Menma,"

"Sampai jumpa..."

Dan tepat di detik itu juga, sebuah sensasi muncul di dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE FIRST**

 **A NARUTO FANFICT**

 **DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

 **FICT BY SASSHI KEN**

 **WARNING : TYPO, AMATIRAN, RTN WORLD, ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSAL, CHARACTER BASED ON ROAD TO NINJA : NARUTO THE MOVIE, ADAPTASI DARI THE LAST : NARUTO THE MOVIE**

 **HOPE U LIKE IT...^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jika dunia berakhir besok, maka dengan siapa kau akan menghabiskan hari terakhirmu?"

Pertanyaan itu dinyatakan oleh Umino Iruka, salah seorang _sensei_ di akademi ini. Dengan berwibawa ia mulai berjalan melewati meja murid-muridnya, memberi kertas, dan meminta agar jawaban ditulis disitu.

Salah satu murid di kelas itu, Inuzuka Kiba, menatap bingung pada selembar kertas kosong di depannya. "Dunia berakhir? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yah, anggap saja bulan jatuh dan menabrak bumi," jawab Iruka.

"Kalau begitu, kuharap yang jatuh itu makanan, mainan, dan uang~~" Ucapan Nara Shikamaru secara spontan itu langsung membuat seisi kelas bergelak tawa. Yang benar saja, itu bukan dunia berakhir lagi namanya, tapi langit terlalu baik.

"Sudah, hentikan. Ayo tulis jawaban kalian!"

Dan para murid kembali hening. Mulai berkonsentrasi memikirkan pertanyaan yang jawabannya tak pasti. Ada yang menggaruk kepala, mengetuk meja, memainkan pensil, bahkan berusaha menyontek sebelahnya.

"Dengan siapa ya..."

"Yang pasti aku tak mau dengan serangga,"

"Hmmm..."

Semua sibuk dengan jawaban masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan seorang anak perempuan bersurai indigo. Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Jujur, jika hari terakhir itu besok, maka ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga dan seluruh teman-temannya.

Lebih spesifik!

Oke, kalau dispesifikan lagi, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah dan adiknya.

Tapi itu terlalu umum!

Sudah jelas kalau semuanya akan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Tapi, Hinata tahu apa alasan Iruka memberi tugas ini. Ia berpikir kalau _sensei_ nya ingin mendapatkan jawaban selain keluarga. Karena sudah jelas keluarga itu takkan pernah tergantikan.

Seseorang yang akan bersamanya di hari akhir selain keluarganya?

"Selesai,"

"Eh? Menma? Cepat sekali!"

Pandangannya menoleh, menoleh ke seseorang yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas. Orang itu Namikaze Menma. Seisi kelas berdecak kagum dan terpana melihatnya yang begitu mudah menyelesaikan pertanyaan abstrak ini.

Mata Hinata terus menatap gerak-gerik Menma. Caranya berjalan menuju meja Iruka _-sensei_ , ekspresi tenangnya saat berjalan, dan muka bosannya saat kembali duduk. Semua itu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Ada sedikit perasaan berharap dalam dirinya, apakah nama dirinya ditulis oleh orang itu?

Bagai ada bohlam di atas kepalanya, ia berhasil menemukan jawabannya. Langsung saja ia menulis kata demi kata di kertas putih itu.

'Na..'

'..mi..'

'..ka..'

'..ze,'

'Men..'

'..ma,'

'Hihi..,' senyum mengembang di wajahnya, saat melihat kembali kertas itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vacotan Avthor**

 **Eaak, lagi ngebet-ngebetnya demen ama MenmaHina, epek Road To Tenten. Dan Menmanya begitu keren sekaleeehh... Dulu pernah ngerencanain bikin The Last rasa Road To Ninja, tapi ga pernah kerealisasikan. Tapi filler kemaren seakan memberi daku pencerahan. Bikin penpic baru walau ada yang belon lunas. Telimakacih Setudio Pielot :***

 **Pada dasarnya Naruto dan Menma itu satu nyawa, Hinata dan RTN!Hinata,maupun character lainnya satu nyawa, jadi aku tetep mencantumkan pair [Naruto U. X Hinata H.].**

 **Dan karena sifat charanya pada berubah, jadi jalan cerita The Last ada yang aku ubah demi kebaikan bersama(?), tapi tetep make plot dasar. Gapapa lah ya. Lagian dari maren-maren kepingin donlot muvi The Last kagak bisa-bisa, make wifi sekolah dan leppi pun, tabisa :'v Tolong pencerahan plis :', kalo donlot make tab, bisa gak? Ambil formatnya yang mana? Mp4, 3gp, ato apa? Daku hanya bisa berpatokan dengan versi teks ''**

 **Finally, reviewnyaa minna ^^**

 _ **Riau, September 2015**_

 _ **(Masih) berperang dengan kabut asap**_

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Sasshi Ken**_


	2. Kejutan

_**Chapter 2**_

"Apa katamu?" Refleks, Hyuuga Hiashi menaikkan nada suaranya. Ada kekagetan dalam dirinya usai mendengar pernyataan seseorang di depannya.

Sementara Hiashi kaget, orang di depannya ini tetap tenang, tersenyum sembari menutup kelopak matanya. "Tentu saja, mertua~~~"

Mendengar panggilan dengan nada menjijikkan itu membuat dirinya kesal. "Siapa yang kau panggil mertua, hah?" Dengan nada tinggi ia membentak orang di depannya. Hiashi memberi pukulan khas Hyuuga kepada orang itu. Namun sayang, pukulan itu tak kena. Seketika orang itu menghilang dari pandangannya, bagai hantu. Dan kini secara tiba-tiba pula, orang itu berada di belakangnya. Para anggota Hyuuga yang mengawal ketuanya di belakang langsung memasang kuda-kuda penyerangan.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Pastinya jawabanmu akan menentukan takdir klan Hyuuga, **calon mertua** ~~" Orang misterius itu memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhirnya lagi, tanpa rasa bersalah.

"SIAPA YANG MAU PUNYA MENANTU SEPERTIMU!" Hiashi menyerang kembali orang itu, dan lagi orang itu menghilang.

"Ck, bedebah itu!"

"Fufufu..." pria misterius itu kini berada di atasnya, melayang. "Sepertinya kau lebih suka dengan kekerasan ya? Kalau begitu..."

WUUSSHH

Di belakang pria itu, muncul puluhan shinobi dengan wajah dibalut perban.

"... mari kita selesaikan dengan caramu,"

BUUMM!

Shinobi-shinobi misterius itu mulai menyerang mereka dengan ledakan yang mereka tembaki. Para pengawal Hyuuga segera membalas serangan itu. Pertarunganpun tak dapat dielakkan.

"Hiashi-sama, kemari!" Salah satu anggota Hyuuga menemukan sebuah gua untuk tempat sang ketuanya berlindung. Hiashipun segera berlari menuju tempat yang aman. Namun sayang, baru sampai, gua itu langsung dihancurkan oleh pasukan misterius dari atas.

"Hiashi-sama!"

"Aku tak apa-apa!"

SRIINGG

Secepat kilat, pemimpin pasukan misterius itu telah berada di depan Hiashi. Masih dengan senyuman, dan ninjutsu di tangannya, orang itu langsung menghajar pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

"ARRGGHH!"

"Sekarang bagaimana..."

... **calon mertua?"** Tanyanya dengan penekanan dua kata terakhir lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE FIRST**

 **CHAPTER 2 : KEJUTAN**

 **A NARUTO FANFICT**

 **DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

 **FICT BY SASSHI KEN**

 **WARNING : TYPO DETECTED, AMATIRAN, RTN WORLD, ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSAL,**

 **CHARACTER BASED ON ROAD TO NINJA : NARUTO THE MOVIE,**

 **ADAPTASI DARI THE LAST : NARUTO THE MOVIE**

 **HOPE U LIKE IT...^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TRANG!

CRIIKK!

BUUMM!

ZRASSHH!

"Waahhh _... Sugoii!"_

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar di lapangan akademi. Disambung dengan sorak histeris perempuan. Semua menatap kagum pada seseorang yang baru saja memberi aksi pada mereka.

"Nah, yang itu tadi adalah teknik menyerang secara langsung dan cepat. Kalian bisa memahaminya, kan?" Semua murid mengangguk, selepas itu mereka masuk kembali ke dalam kelas sesuai instruksi guru mereka.

Iruka memandang murid-muridnya yang beranjak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Murid-muridnya begitu polos dan sangat muda. Ia membayangkan bagaimana bila mereka masuk ke arus waktu. Hari demi hari, mereka akan menjadi besar, semakin banyak ilmu yang didapat dan mereka akan lulus ujian akademi. Lalu masuk tim genin, mengikuti ujian chuunin, dan berpetualang lebih banyak lagi. Hah... Menjadi guru itu menyakitkan. Anak-anak yang selalu dibimbing, selalu kau perhatikan perkembangannya, pada akhirnya akan meninggalkan kau. Dan saat dia kembali lagi ketika dewasa, kau akan mereasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu dan tanpa terasa kau sudah mulai menua.

Termasuk ketika ia melihat muridnya dulu, Namikaze Menma.

"Menma," panggilnya. "Terima kasih telah datang. Aku berharap mereka bisa sepertimu nanti,"

"Hn," Menma menjawab. Singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Sudah selesai, kan? Aku pergi dulu,"

Iruka mempersilahkan Menma pergi. Langkah demi langkah, Menma meninggalkan akademinya dulu. "Ah! Ibu titip salam untukmu,"

"Ya, titip salamku juga untuknya,"

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih. Silahkan berkunjung kembali,"

CRIINGG

Lepas keluar dari sebuah toko, Hyuuga Hinata segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Lariannya cukup kencang, dan dapat disimpulkan kalau ia sedang terburu-buru.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Hinata melesat menuju kamarnya tanpa mengindahkan sapaan anggota Hyuuga yang lain. Membuka kantung plastik belanjaannya, dan kemudian melanjutkan perkerjaan yang sempat ditundanya, merajut sebuah syal.

Kepergiannya tadi adalah membeli benang-benang untuk merajut syal. Musim dingin segera tiba, dan syal itu harus segera siap.

Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tak punya bakat di bidang rajut-merajut. Bisa saja ia menyuruh pelayannya untuk melakukan ini. Tapi kalau seperti itu, syal ini menjadi tak spesial untuk 'orang itu'. Hadiah yang dibuat dengan tangan sendiri akan terasa lebih istimewa. Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk merajut, namun tangannya selalu terkena tusukan jarum. Jelas bukan masalah bagi seorang shinobi yang biasa tertusuk senjata tajam. Ia selalu belajar dari buku yang ia dapatkan dari perpustakaan. Semua dilakukannya sendiri. Dan perlu diketahui, ia tak pernah membicarakan hal ini kepada orang lain.

"Hinata-sama, aku menemukan...," Neji terperangah melihat hal di depannya. Benar kata orang, kau harus mengucapkan permisi dulu agar semua berjalan lebih baik. "Itu... keset?"

BRUUAAGGH

Dan di detik berikutnya, kepala si mesum Neji terjerumus ke lantai kayu kamar sepupunya. Sekali lagi kuperingatkan, permisilah kalau kau ingin masuk ke kamar seseorang, agar semua berjalan lebih baik dan kepalamu tetap aman.

"I..itu syal, ya. Maaf,"

"Huft, dasar!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya sebelah, bertanda kesal. "Tapi... apa iya syal ini seburuk itu?" Kepalanya tertunduk, sia-sia saja perjuangannya selama ini kalau hasilnya buruk.

"Hinata-sama, tak usah terlalu bagus. Seperti itupun, aku tetap menerimanya kok," hibur Neji. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan 'memang siapa yang ingin memberikan ini untukmu' dengan tajam. _Bunke_ Hyuuga itu tercengir malu, "Ah, bukan untukku ya,"

"Hinata-sama!" seseorang berlari menuju kamar Hinata. "Aku mendengar ada suara.. oh, Neji-san ya," Melihat, dan akhirnya tahu apa penyebab suara keributan itu.

"Begitulah, Yuko-san," Neji mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi du..."

"Yuko!" Pelayan yang dipanggil Yuko tadi menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap atasannya. "Kau... bisa membantuku?"

"Sebisa saya, Hinata-sama," Menunduk, kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya kembali. "Jadi, apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Yeah... Aku ingin kau...,"

"Hmm?"

"Syal...Merajut... kau...," Meski terlihat garang, tapi si pewaris klan Hyuuga akan langsung malu kalau menanyakan sesuatu yang terlihat sepele ini.

Sepupunya terlalu malu. Memutar kedua bola matanya sambil berdecak sebal, Neji berucap "Hinata-sama ingin kau membantunya merajut syal," Meski berotak mesum, nyatanya masih ada setitik kejeniusan di otak sang Hyuuga Neji. Sang pelayan terkikik pelan. Sementara Hinata menundukkan wajahnya pada meja. Hah... Bisa-bisanya ia dipermalukan di depan bawahan.

"Kenapa anda tidak menyuruh saya saja untuk merajutnya?" tanya Yuko.

"Itu karena..." Yah, malu-malu lagi. "... Ngg... Aku ingin syal ini jadi spesial. Spesial, hasil karya tanganku sendiri... Begitulah,"

"Baiklah, Hinata-sama. Boleh saya lihat syalnya?" Yuko memposisikan diri di samping atasannya. Setelah menerima, iapun memeriksa dengan teliti benda yang disebut syal itu. Sekilas, ia tersenyum pelan sambil meraba mahakarya sang souke. "Rajutannya sudah bagus, tinggal dirapikan saja. Mari saya bantu,"

"Un! Baiklah!"

.

.

Siang berganti menjadi malam. Bulan di langit menggantikan matahari. Semua kembali ke kediamannya, berkumpul kembali dengan keluarga. Entah sekadar makan bersama, main bersama, atau hal bersama lainnya.

Pun dengan Namikaze Menma. Sedari suapan pertama hingga sekarang Ibunya terus mengoceh tentang sesuatu yang disebut 'jodoh'. Jodoh memang di tangan Tuhan, tapi kita harus berusaha untuk membuka tangan Tuhan dan mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup kita kelak.

"Saat ini aku sedang tak tertarik dengan urusan perempuan, Bu,"

"Tapi umurmu sudah sembilan belas tahun! Sudah saatnya kan?" racau Kushina. "Aku juga tahu kalau kau diperebutkan oleh Sakura dan Hinata. Kau sungguh hebat! Kau bisa membuat Putri Pahlawan dan Pewaris klan Hyuuga luluh denganmu!"

"Aku tak tertarik dengan mereka," elak si putra tunggal Namikaze.

"Benarkah?" Sekarang apalagi? Kenapa ayahnya mulai ikut-ikutan?

Lelah membahas ini, Menma beranjak meninggalkan meja makan. "Aku sudah kenyang," Dan setelah itu ia masuk ke biliknya.

"Haah... Anak itu...," Bersamaan helaan itu, pintu kamar Menma sudah tertutup rapat.

Rasa kantuk menyerangnya tiba-tiba saat ia telah duduk di tepi ranjang. Aktivitasnya hari ini mungkin begitu menguras tenanganya, dan ia butuh waktu untuk men _charge_ kembali energinya. Sebelum tertarik gravitasi kasur, terlebih dahulu ia membereskannya. Meletakkan kembali buku, baju, dan syal ke tempat seharusnya. Semua berjalan seperti biasa, kecuali satu hal antara ia dan syal hijau bermotif garis itu. Ia memandangnya cukup lama, dan memasukkan syal itu ke laci dengan hati-hati dan pelan. Mengindikasikan kalau benda mati itu berarti penting baginya.

Ketika ia membuka laci lemarinya, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah foto yang terletak di dasar laci. Ia bahkan tak ingat foto apa itu, sepertinya sudah lama terletak di sana.

Mengambil, kemudian menatap foto itu lekat-lekat. Dan ia menyadari kalau itu adalah foto perpisahan. Foto itu dijepret saat kelulusan akademi. Menampilkan seluruh angkatannya, Menma tersenyum kecil mengingat masa-masa indahnya di sana. Dulu mereka masih anak-anak, bertingkah sesuka hatinya. Tanpa terasa kini sudah menginjak usia sembilan belas tahun. Usia yang cukup matang untuk memahami kerasnya hidup. Walau begitu, mereka masih tetap bersama. Dari sudut paling kiri ada Yamanaka Ino, Akhimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru yang menjadi anggota tim sepuluh. Lalu ada Uchiha Sasuke dengan gaya sok kerennya, Haruno Sakura yang menempel di dekatnya, dan dirinya. Awalnya ia atak yakin atas digabungnya mereka bertiga menjadi satu tim. Tapi ternyata pilihan itu memang tepat. Ada kecocokan di antara mereka, yang membuat kerja sama tim tujuh menjadi yang terkuat. Dan di sebelahnya ada Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, dan...

...Hyuuga Hinata.

Ah, nama terakhir yang disebutkan tadi membuat pikirannya melayang lebih jauh lagi ke belakang. Seperti yang diceritakan Ibunya tadi, Hinata adalah salah satu orang yang berusaha menempel dengannya sejak akademi. Jujur, ia sedikit risih dengan hal itu. Ia bahkan sering mengabaikan bentuk perhatian itu. Di usia yang semakin dewasa, bentuk cari perhatiannya tentulah tak sama seperti saat masih kecil.

Memang ia menyadari kalau Hinata telah jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi selama gadis itu belum mengutarakannya, maka kebenaran itu tidak sah. Kalaupun iya, apa yang menyebabkan gadis itu menyukainya?

" _Kau itu misterius dan sulit ditebak. Tapi entah kenapa di mataku kau terlihat begitu keren. Kau selalu memimpin kami, dan aku sudah terlalu sering melihat punggungmu. Aku lelah. Aku tak ingin berada di belakangmu lagi. Aku ingin berada di sampingmu. Saat aku menggenggam tanganku, aku ingin kau membalasnya juga. Saat aku memelukmu, aku ingin kau memelukku juga. Kadang kau telihat cuek, tapi sebenarnya dalam hatimu itu, kau hangat. Kau sangat memerdulikan orang-orang di sampingmu, dan hal itu membuatku makin menyukaimu..."_

" _Aku menyukaimu, Menma,"_

Konfensi cinta dua bulan lalu membuat bibirnya bungkam. Sekarang bagaimana? Walau hebat dalam mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi, ia bodoh dalam hal cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kak Menma!" Menma menolehkan wajahnya, dan tampak olehnya Konohamaru yang sedang berlari menujunya, satu tangannya sedang melambai sedang satu laginya sedang mengelap ingus dari hidungnya.

"Konohamaru? Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu anak yang lebih muda darinya telah sampai tujuan.

TAP

Memegang pergelangan tangan Menma, kemudian menariknya. "Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu!" Dan setelah itu mereka berlari menyisir keramaian jalanan Konoha, menuju suatu tempat yang ingin ditunjukkan Konohamaru.

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih lagi,"

CRIING

Hinata kembali lagi ke toko itu. Kembali membeli bahan-bahan untuk merajut syal. Semalam ia membuatnya sampai tengah malam. Sedikit lagi akan jadi, dan setelah itu ia akan langsung memberikannya. Kalau bisa sih, hari ini selesai.

BRUUGG

Ketika baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan toko, Gadis itu menabrak bahu seseorang. Tertabrak, dan membuat isi kantung plastik belanjaannya jatuh berserakan.

"Ah _, gomen ne_!"

"Tak apa...," Volume nadanya mengecil di ujung kata, ketika matanya menoleh kepada siapa yang ditabraknya tadi. Membulatkan mata, dan berteriak sambil memanggil nama orang itu.

"Sakuraaa?!"

"Hinataa?!" _Well,_ mereka bertertiak bersamaan dengan kencang.

Dengan cepat Hinata memasukkan kembali belanjaannya ke kantung, dan sebisa mungkin segera ke rumahnya. Bisa malu dia kalau ini diketahui oleh sahabat, sekaligus rivalnya.

"Hei, kau beli ini untuk apa?"

"Bu.. Bukan urusanmu!"

"Hmm...," Sakura menopang dagunya dengan tangan, bertindak seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ooohhh...," nampaknya ia sudah tahu. Mengurangi jarak, dan membisikkannya di telinga Hinata. "Apa kau membuat syal? Tumben. Ini tak seperti dirimu,"

"BERISIK!" Setelah itu ia berlari kencang. Namun larinya tertahan, pundaknya ditahan oleh Sakura. Sakura memintanya untuk berhenti dulu, mengatakan bahwa Sakura ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya.

"Ceritakan saja," cuek Hinata. Sebagai balasan, gadis musim semi itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Di sini terlalu ramai. Bagaimana kalau kita ceritakan di kafe ujung sana? Sekalian kutraktir,"

 **.**

 **.**

"Lihat! Keren kan!" Konohamaru mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah sang senior, sambil membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya.

"Ini..." Menma memperhatikan satu per satu benda dalam koper itu. Ada sebuah lap tangan yang terlihat tua, boneka ular, katak, siput dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah boneka monyet yang menggunakan kostum _Hokage._

"Ini benda peninggalan kakek! Aku baru menemukannya kemarin," jelasnya.

"Ya, aku tahu," balas Menma. "Lalu kenapa?"

BOONNGGG

Rasanya seperti ada sebuah panah yang menusuk dadanya pelan-pelan dari belakang. Rasanya _jleb_ sekali.

"Dasar tidak peka..."

 **.**

 **.**

"Hee...? Ada apa ini? Tumben kau mentraktirku?" Kedua gadis itu berada di sebuah kafetaria pinggir Konoha. Suasana begitu tenang dengan beberapa cangkir kopi dan alunan musik. Kehangatannya menenangkan pertengahan musim dingin ini.

"Huh,"

Setelahnya dua sahabat itu tertawa. Menggelakkan perangai masing-masing dari mereka. Hah... Sudah lama rasanya tak berkumpul. Makin hari Sakura makin sibuk di rumah sakit, mencoba untuk menjadi _ninja_ medis terbaik. Sedangkan dirinya giat oleh kegiatan untuk menjadi calon pemimpin klan, meski sebenarnya ia tak mau mengambil jabatan itu.

Pikirannnya terbawa ke kilas balik ketika secangkir _cappuchino_ diseruputnya. Awal akademi, mereka memang tak terlalu akrab. Seiring berjalannya waktu yang tak berkaki lambat laun mereka menjadi akrab. Ada kesamaan yang membuat relasi dua insan itu dekat. Memiliki mimpi yang sama, status yang sama, bahkan memiliki _crush_ yang sama.

Jika mempertanyakan siapa pria beruntung yang disukai orang ini, maka jawabannya adalah Namikaze Menma. Poin yang ini kadang membuat persahabatan mereka retak. Sering tercium aroma persaingan oleh Rookie 12 yang lain jika mereka berhimpun.

" _Akkh!"_

" _Menma!"_

" _Menma! Kau tak apa?!"_

" _Hn, ya..."_

" _Pakai salep ini. Kau pasti akan segera sembuh!"_

" _Tidak u..."_

" _Tidak! Jangan pakai obat itu! Bentuknya saja tak meyakinkan! Lebih baik pakai ninjutsu medisku saja!"_

" _Haa? Orang yang baru mempelajari ninjutsu medis sebaiknya tak usah ikut campur!"_

" _Justru orang yang sama sekali tak mempelajarinya, harusnya diam saja! Bweek!"_

" _Kaauu! Dasar rata!"_

" _Sadako!"_

" _Rata!"_

" _Sadako!"_

Yang tadi itu hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kisah pertikaian mereka. Tak selamanya harus seperti itu. Adakalanya mereka akur kembali tanpa memikirkan persoalan itu.

"Hn? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Sakura menyeletuk. Dan di respon dengan gelengan pelan Hinata.

"Hanya mengenang masa lalu," balasnya santai.

"Masa lalu? Yang mananya?" Kekepoan sang Haruno nampaknya mulai menjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Udon sangat ingin mempelajari _rasengan_ denganmu. Cita-citanya menjadi _Hokage_ sangat tinggi," cerita Konohamaru mengisi waktu di perjalanan. Menma menyimaknya dengan baik.

"Aku mau-mau saja. Tapi sekarang aku sangat sibuk," ucapnya. Dan dibalas dengan tatapan tak yakin cucu mantan pemimpin desa itu dari balik lensa kacamata. Sibuk? Yang benar saja? Kalut dalam logikanya, membuat langkah Konohamaru lebih besar dari Menma. Sarutobi itu berada beberapa langkah di depan Menma.

BRUUGGH

"Ah, _Gomennasai!_ " Tak sengaja bocah itu menabrak punggung seseorang di depannya. Menundukkan kepalanya, sembari meraba sekitar guna mencari kacamatanya yang tercampak.

"Ya, tak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf," Orang dewasa yang ditabraknya tadi juga sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Tahu dengan apa yang dilakukan anak di depannya, pria sekitaran 20 tahunan itu ikut mencari kacamata.

Dari belakang, Menma menyaksikan adegan tabrakan itu. Lekas ia segera menemui Konohamaru. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Hanya saja kacamataku...,"

"Kau...," Si pria tiba-tiba memangkas ucapan Konohamaru. Ada ekspresi kaget di wajah pria itu, dan selanjutnya tatapan tajam ingin membunuh. "Kau... Namikaze Menma, kan?"

Kacamatanya belum kunjung ditemui, tapi masalah baru sudah datang. Ini akan menjadi lebih merepotkan. Konohamaru berdecak.

Sambil menggenggam tangan Konohamaru, Menma berbisik pelan. "Aku akan mengganti kacamatamu nanti. Sekarang..."

"... KITA PERGII!"

"Uwwaaa!"

"Hei, Kau! Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu dulu!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Wahahaha...! Kau masih mengingatnya saja!"

"Habis bagaimana lagi, itu terlalu lucu untuk dilupakan,"

Gelak tawa Sakura masih bergema di kafetaria ini, membuat seisi pengunjung menoleh ke dirinya. Mau tak mau Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya pada meja, menutupi rasa malunya.

"Haha...! Habis itu benar-benar lucu! Aku bahkan sudah tak mengingatnya lagi," Mengenang masa kecil adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Terutama saat bagian yang benar-benar _childish_. Haruno Sakura mengusap air mata tawanya. "Kau masih mengingatnya saja,"

"Dari tadi kau bilang itu terus. Jadi _loop_ tahu!" Si Hyuuga mulai kesal mendengarnya.

" _Gomen, Ojou-sama_ ," insiunasi murid _Hokage_ Kelima itu disertai penekanan kata di bagian akhir. "Kalau menyangkut tentang Menma, kau pasti selalu ingat,"

"Un?"

"Kau masih menyukainya, kan?" _To The Point_ gadis itu bertanya. Mengindahkan reaksi yang mungkin terjadi setelah pertanyaan itu.

"Ck," Hinata membalasnya dengan ekspresi kesal, dan sedikit muram. "Aku tak tahu," Sakura tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Rupanya banyak hal berubah semenjak kesibukan dan jarangnya ia memperbarui info.

 _Kunoichi_ itu berinisiatif untuk memberi dorongan pada sahabatnya. "Ayolah! Belum dibalas bukan berarti Menma menolakmu. Sebaiknya kau utarakan lagi perasaanmu! _Ganbatte ne_!"

Penyemangat itu membentuk segaris tipis senyuman di bibir Hinata. Saat itu ia memang memproklamasikan perasaannya pada Menma. Tapi sampai sekarang ia masih tak tahu, Menma menolaknya atau tidak? Menma ingin menjadikan dirinya teman saja atau lebih. "Yah, begitu... UAAPPPAAAA?!"

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Merasa bersalah karena mengganggu kenyamanan orang lain, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Suaramu kencang sekali," Sakura menyindir sambil berpose sedang mengorek telinga. Dan langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh dua iris lavender pucat. "Apa? Siapa suruh bilang 'aku suka kamu' saat kita lagi bertarung dengan musuh?"

Ah, payah! Saat itu ia membeberkan perasaannya di detik-detik pertempuran. Dan seingatnya beberapa teman seangkatannya ikut bertempur juga. Habislah dia. Sekalipun bersifat blak-blakan, tapi tetap saja ia merasa gugup saat mengatakan 'aku suka kamu' pada orang yang disukai.

"Sial..." Hinata mengantukkan dahinya ke meja, menyembunyikan rasa malu. Membuat Sakura tak kuasa membatinkan tawa.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah. Ini tak terlihat seperti dirimu,"

 **.**

 **.**

Menma adalah kakak kelas yang sulit dimengerti. Kacamatanya hilang, lalu ada seseorang yang berusaha menghabisi kakak itu, dan sekarang dua _shinobi_ Iwagakure yang tak sengaja berpapasan di depan gerbang Konoha juga ikut mengejar Menma. Padahal Menma adalah salah satu _shinobi_ terkuat di Desa Konoha, nyaris sukses di segala misi dengan sifat _cool_ nya. Dan lagi telah menjadi _jounin_ di usia 16 tahun. Lantas, mengapa pria itu memilih lari ketimbang melawan mereka? Bukankah lebih mudah kalau seperti itu?

"Karena ini lebih menantang," Kakak kelasnya mengatakan kalimat itu dalam sinisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Orangtuanya tewas demi melindungi desa. Semua penduduk berduka, dan sebagai apresiasi, mereka memberi gelar pahlawan pada orangtuanya. Gelar itu berdampak pada dirinya hingga dijuluki sebagai 'Putri Pahlawan'. Semua mengagumi dan menghormatinya. Tapi gelar itu tak mampu menghilangkan kesepian dalam hidupnya. Hidupnya terasa hampa. Keadaan mulai berubah ketika ada teman yang benar-benar mengisi harinya. Bukan berteman karena ia adalah anak seorang pahlawan, tapi karena ia adalah Haruno Sakura. Ia punya banyak teman, salah satunya Hinata.

Sejak akademi Hinata selalu curi-curi kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Menma. Terlalu sering menyaksikan opera sabun itu. Hinata tak pernah menyerah, dan sering menceritakan hal yang berkaitan dengan Menma. Mulanya cuek, lama-lama penasaran. Ada masa dimana ia mulai memiliki perasaan pada Namikaze itu. Perasaan itu muncul sendirinya seiring berjalannya waktu. Di saat itulah, persahabatannya dengan sang Hyuuga mulai meretak. Masing-masing dari mereka terus mencari perhatian pada Menma. Selalu seri, sampai saat pengumuman pembagian tim diumumkan.

" _Kelompok 7, Namikaze Menma...,"_

" _Haruno Sakura...,"_

" _YATTA!"_

" _Uchiha Sasuke...,"_

" _Aw! Kita ditakdirkan bersama, sayang,"_

" _Appaaa...,"_

Kala itu ia merasa unggul dari Hinata. Berapa kali ia memamerkan hal itu guna membuat Hinata kesal.

Hari demi haripun berlalu. Ia dan Menma selalu bersama di bawah bimbingan Hatake Kakashi sang guru yang semangatnya kelewat batas. Saat bersama Menma memang menyenangkan. Ada sensasi sejuk dan menenangkan. Melihat Menma yang lebih unggul memotivasinya untuk berjuang lebih keras. Semua berjalan hingga akhirnya ia menyadari apa sebenarnya perasaan dirinya pada Menma.

Rasa ingin selalu bersama, tapi tak saling memiliki.

Baginya sudah cukup menjadi sahabat. Pun ia pernah mengutarakannya, Menma menjawab itu juga.

"Ayolah! Belum dibalas bukan berarti Menma menolakmu. Sebaiknya kau utarakan lagi perasaanmu! _Ganbatte ne!"_

Hatinya sudah mengikhlaskan itu semua. Dan sudah sepantasnya, ia mendukung Hinata yang selalu berjuang dari dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jauh dari desa Konoha, tersebutlah sebuah desa kecil di antara tiga negara besar. Desa ini selalu diguyur hujan. Walau berdaerah kecil, di sinilah pusat organisasi terkuat yang terhimpun dari _ninja-ninja_ kelas S dari bermacam-macam desa.

Mereka adalah Akatsuki.

Akatsuki bisa ditranslasikan menjadi Fajar maupun Bulan Merah. Organisasi ini bersifat eksklusif, hanya memiliki kurang dari sepuluh anggota. Dalam kurun waktu tertentu mereka akan mengadakan seleksi untuk merekrut anggota baru. Hanya satu atau dua yang dapat terpilih. Bahkan bisa tidak ada jika calon peserta tidak berkompeten.

Salah satu anggota termudanya yang beruntung adalah Uchiha Itachi, yang dulunya adalah _shinobi_ Konoha. Bukan main senangnya ketika Itachi resmi dilantik. Suka cita dan haru biru mewarnai perpisahannya dengan keluarga. Menjadi bagian dari Akatsuki berarti kau harus meninggalkan desa dan hanya bisa kembali bertahun-tahun kemudian sesuai kesepakatan. Kau bukan lagi ninja dari desa kelahiranmu, tapi kau masih boleh berhubungan dengan desa.

Akatsuki dipimpin oleh Yahiko. Dengan wakil Nagato dan Konan. Ketiganya sering disebut dewa oleh penduduk Amegakure. Selain itu ada lagi Hoshigaki Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, dan Deidara.

"Bulam makin mendekat," Seseorang berambut merah, dengan jubah panjang bermotif awan merah mulai angkat bicara."Bulan akan jatuh. Kekuatannya mengerikan... sangat mengerikan... hah...bulannya.. hah..hah..Aku...Akuuu-UOOOKKHH!"

"Nagato!"

"Nagato-sama!"

Gelagat aneh muncul lagi dari seseorang yang dipanggil Nagato. Mata berpola riak air berkontraksi, tangannya bergetar tak menentu, nafasnya memburu. Orang yang di dekatnya dengan sigap berusaha menenangkannya. Usaha menenangkan itu membuahkan hasil. " _Gomen ne_ , kekuatan meteornya begitu besar terlihat di mataku,"

"Meteor, un?" Deidara, pria berambut panjang di sana ikut ke dalam diskusi. "Pantas akhir-akhir ini banyak ledakan besar. Ledakannya sungguh tak berseni,"

Mendengar itu membuat pria _babyface_ di sebelahnya mendecih sebal. Saat seperti ini siapa yang mementingkan seni?

"Ayolah _, danna~~~"_ Deidara sebisa mungkin membuat partnernya menghilangkan muka cemberut itu.

"Kau membuatku geli,"

"Kalau begitu jangan cemberut _, danna_ , un"

"Berhentilah Deidara! Di saat seperti ini kau malah bercanda. Itu tak sopan!" Kendati berwajah menyeramkan seperti hiu, namun anggota yang satu ini menjunjung tinggi kesopanan. Ia tengah berusaha menengahi perdebatan menggelikan ini.

Dirasa sudah tenang, Yahiko mulai melanjutkan dialognya. "Nagato sudah mengetahui kejanggalan bulan beberapa waktu terakhir. Dan aku menggali informasi yang pernah kalian kumpulkan dulu. Dari semua itu, aku sudah menyimpulkan..."

"... Bulan akan menabrak bumi,"

"?"

Jeda sebentar, menambah efek dramatisasi. Menarik nafas dalam, kemudian pemimpin itu berbicara lagi. "Dengan kata lain, kehidupan akan berakhir,"

"Biar aku jelaskan," Satu-satunya wanita di sana memanipulasikan kertas-kertasnya. Kertas-kertas yang berterbangan itu dibuat sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk replika bumi dan bulan. "Dua buah benda yang memiliki gravitasi akan saling tarik-menarik. Benda bergravitasi besar dengan yang kecil akan tarik menarik dalam kondisi seimbang.

Namun bila benda bergravitasi kecil tiba-tiba melemah, maka ia akan kalah," Sesuai narasi, gulungan bola kertas yang kecil perlahan mendekati yang besar, kemudian satu persatu terbentuk serpihan kecil dan dengan cepat menghujani gulungan bola kertas yang besar. "Bulan akan hancur, dan...

"Serpihan itu menghujani bumi. Dengan itu umat manusia akan musnah," Lelaki bercadar dengan iris hijau memotong ucapan sang perempuan. Dengan cepat ia menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. "Benar, kan?"

Konan, wanita dengan hiasan bunga kertas di rambutnya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Jadi..." Deidara nimbrung lagi. "Ini karena faktor alam, atau perbuatan seseorang?"

"Pertanyaan yang menarik,"

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya... Sedikit lagi...SELESAAI!" Hinata berteriak girang di ruangannya. Akhirnya, perjuangan yang selama ini dilakukannya berhasil. Sebuah syal merah sederhana, berhasil dibuatnya.

" _Arigatou_ , Yuki!" Hinata menundukkan kepala kepada pelayannya. Pelayan itu cukup berkontribusi dalam pembuatan syal ini. Yuki menjadi malu-malu sendiri saat sang nona muda menundukkan kepala padanya.

" _Omedetou,_ Hinata-sama! Tidak terlihat sebagai keset la... Ma... maksudku, benar-benar bagus," Gelagapan Neji menjawabnya. Jika ia melanjutkan kalimat sebelumnya, ia akan d _ijuuken_ habis-habisan. Baiklah, dirinya sudah sedikit mengacaukan situasi. Sekarang harus mencari topik lain agar tak dilirik tajam terus. "Ano... Hinata-sama, jadi kau ingin memberikan itu pada siapa?"

"Hmm...," Menarik sudut bibirnya, menciptakan senyum misterius. "Ra-ha-si-a!"

"Yaah,"

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan bersinar terang malam ini dengan bentuk sabitnya. Kendati terang dan indah, namun ketika kau melihatnya, akan terasa aura yang lain dari bulan yang terlihat di hari-hari biasa. Auranya menyeramkan, namun diselimuti keindahan. Semua tampak normal di hari itu. Termasuk kegiatan melukis bulan yang dilakukan seseorang.

"Malam ini langit begitu indah! Waahh! Aku begitu bersemangat melukisnya!" Seseorang berkulit pucat, dengan senyum kebahagiaan asli, memoles kanvasnya dengan cat-cat minyak. Jangan berpikir kalau kau akan melihat suatu lukisan yang begitu realistis, atau yang memiliki nilai seni tinggi.

Karena faktanya, seniman ini sama sekali tak punya bakat seni.

Lihatlah lukisannya ini, lebih terlihat seperti dilukis oleh anak kecil. Tapi jangan hina dia. Berilah apresiasi padanya, karena walau sejelek apapun, ia tetap konsisten dan berusaha mengembangkan minatnya di bidang melukis.

Lain orang lain kegiatan. Ketika pria ini melakukan sesuatu yang disebutnya melukis, maka di sisi lain ada 5 sekawan yang sedang menikmati kebersamaannya di kedai ramen.

"Paman! Pesan ramen gyozanya tujuh!" Pemuda 19 tahun dengan rambut yang dikuncir ke atas bak nanas berteriak semangat kepada koki kedai ini. Didukung dengan jari-jarinya yang membentuk angka tujuh.

Perempuan di sebelahnya menatap heran sang rekan dengan iris aquamarine miliknya. "Shikamaru-kun, kita kan...berlima. Ke..kenapa kau memesan tujuh?" tanyanya dengan pelan.

"Masing-masing dari kalian makan satu, sedangkan aku tiga. Jadi kita butuh tujuh, kan?"

"Delapan, Shikamaru. Bukan tujuh!"

"Eh? Masak sih? Satu... dua... tiga...," Entah bagaimana bisa seseorang yang menghitung saja tak lulus, bisa mendapat pangkat _chuunin._ Kita tanyakan saja pada sapi yang bergoyang.

Kedunguan Shikamaru dan asap yang mengepul di panci rebusan membuat suasana menjadi makin hangat.

"Yosh! Ini gyozanya!"

" _Itadakimasu!"_

Ramainya di sana membuat siapapun jadi tak tega untuk memisahkan mereka. Berjiwa muda sekali kalau kata Hokage sekarang. Pun Hinata yang dari kejauhan hanya bisa melihat. Mungkin sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat. Ia ingin memberikannya pada Menma berdua saja. Kalau ramai, ribetlah urusan nanti.

"Woh... Panas sekali," Sakura meniupkan hidangannya guna menurunkan suhu. Masih panas, iapun mulai memandang sekeliling. Melihat lingkungan luar yang suhunya begitu kontras dengan hidangannya. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap seseorang. Itu Hinata yang sedang berjalan membelakanginya sembari memegang sebuah tas.

'Sekarang, ya'

Tau apa tujuan temannya di seberang, iapun mencoba membantu. Dengan apa? Memanggilnya. Mengajaknya bergabung, makan bersama, kemudian menyuruh yang lain pergi dan meninggalkan Menma dan Hinata berdua, setelah itu terserah.

"Hinaataa!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Ayo kesini! Kita makan bersama!"

"Eh? Hinata-chan ada di luar?" Ino kemudian melambaikan tangannya juga. Bukankah lebih ramai lebih asyik?

"Yo, Hinata!" Chouji juga memanggilnya.

"Nyam... Ayo! Menma yang traktir! Nyam!" Makanpun ia berbicara. Dasar Shikamaru.

Semua antusias memanggil sang Hyuuga. Terkecuali seseorang. Menma jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Tangannya gemetar memegang sumpit. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini ia memang tak berani untuk bertemu gadis itu. Kesibukan memberinya keuntungan untuk menghindar. Bukan rasa benci, tapi... penyesalan?

Ia terlihat seperti seorang bodoh sekarang. Ia ingin semua seperti normal. Dimana dirinya ingin bisa bercengkerama lagi dengan Hinata seperti dulu, tapi seolah ada pagar besar yang menghalangi.

"Baiklah! Aku akan ikut makan juga!" Demi menyenangkan hati kawannya, Hinata menyanggupi. Mulanya ia ingin memberikan syal ini secara khusus. Hanya empat mata antara dirinya dan Menma. Tapi, tak apalah. Jika hanya berdua saja, bukankah suasananya nanti akan terasa berat. Ada kehadiran orang lain setidaknya bisa menghangatkan situasi canggung. Hinata segera menuju tempat duduk yang kosong. Tepatnya di sebalah kanan Menma yang tak ikut menoleh ke arahnya.

Baru saja Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, tiba-tiba seseorang di sebelahnya beranjak pergi. "Aku sudah kenyang," Menma melangkah meninggalkan makanannya yang belum satupun tersentuh. Kau bisa lihat sumpitnya yang sama sekali belum menyentuh kuah ramen.

"E.. eh, Menma! Kau bahkan belum makan!"

"Seleraku hilang. Aku pulang dulu,"

"Oy..kau... OY!" Sakura berteriak sembari mengeluarkan umpatan kecil. Tindakan rekannya tadi betul-betul seperti pengecut. "Cih,"

Semua memanggilnya kecuali Menma. Menma pergi ketika ia datang. Sebegitu tak diharapkannya kah dia? Merepalkan tangan, Hinata memukul meja panjang itu. Membuat mereka yang disebelah tersentak.

TRAAK

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bertanya yang lain, gadis itupun ikut melangkah pergi menjauhi Ichiraku.

"Hinata-chan, dia kenapa pergi?" Ino bertanya pada yang lain. Dan dibalas dengan gelengan Sakura.

"Aku yang makan punya Menma!" Shikamaru nampaknya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

 **.**

 **.**

Berlari, terus berlari. Mengabaikan sekitarnya, Hinata berlari menuju suatu tempat dimana ia bisa mengeluarkan segala emosinya.

Ini keberuntungan atau kesialan? Mengapa ia berselisih jalan dengan Menma. Ketika sudah beberapa langkah dari bersinggungan dengan Menma, tangannya terpaksa menoleh ke pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa?" Hinata menanyainya dengan nada kesal. Jenuh rasanya jika seperti ini.

"Kau mau pulang?" jawab Menma dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Rontanya sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan mungilnya dari pria Namikaze itu.

"Aku bertanya padamu!"

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak!"

SIINNGGG

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Jangkrikpun tak berani mengeluarkan suara. Hembusan angin datang entah dari mana untuk mendukung suasana.

"Ma.. maaf. Aku hanya..." Menemukan celah, Hinata lekas menarik tangannya. Pegangan itu lepas, gadis itu kembali berlari tanpa mengindahkan sambungan perkataan Menma.

Ada dua simpang jalan di depannya. Jika lurus, ia akan ke rumah. Jika belok ke kanan, maka sudah pasti bukan ke rumahnya. Ia sedang tak ingin pulang cepat, karena itu ia berbelok ke kanan.

Seandainya Hinata tahu, jika ke rumah saat itu, maka masalah takkan menjadi besar.

 **.**

 **.**

"A... Ayah, Kak Neji, tolong aku..." Percuma. Harapan itu takkan berbalas. Semua anggota klan Hyuuga berhasil dibuatnya pingsan. Menyisakan Hanabi seorang diri yang harus bertarung dengan gerombolan ninja yang menutupi wajahnya dengan perban. Mereka makin mendekat, dan Hanabi tak punya jalan lain, selain hanya bisa bersandar di sudut ruangan. Hanabi memegang erat sebuah kunai.

Snhinobi misterius itu menggerakkan pelan tangan mereka. Mengarahkan tangannya ke area wajah bugsu pemimpin Hyuuga itu. "Kami menginginkan matamu!"

"KYYAAAAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Dulu aku kira bulan itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah diciptakan," Seorang pria sembilan belas tahunan bersandar di sebuah dinding kayu di pinggiran desa. Jalanan begitu sepi. Matanya menatap ke langit yang lebih kelam dari hari biasa. "Tapi sekarang tidak,"

"Un? Kenapa?" tanya seorang perempuan di sebelahnya.

Ah, rupanya pria itu tak sendiri. Ia sedang melakukan kebiasaan rutinnya, menggombal para perempuan. Bermodalkan paras tampan, mawar, dan kata-kata gombalan, membuat nyaris semua perempuan luluh padanya.

"Karena aku telah menemukan makhluk paling indah yang pernah diciptakan," Jawab si Uchiha itu, sembari tersenyum memperhatikan si juniornya.

Tepat sekali. Gombalan itu berhasil membuat perempuan itu melting sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak. "Kyaa, Sasuke- _senpai!"_

"Fu..fu...fu...,"

ZRAASSHHHH

Baru sebentar tertawa bangga, Sasuke dikagetkan dengan segerombolan ninja yang berlarian di atas. Mereka meloncat dari satu atap ke atap lain dengan cepat. Ia menatap intens para orang tak dikenal itu. Penampilan yang begitu misterius mengundang ketertarikannya. Dan lagi, tampak olehnya mereka membawa... Hanabi?!

Tentu ia masih ingat wajah polos bungsu Hyuuga itu. Pernah sekali ia melancarkan jurus cintanya pada Hanabi, dan itu sukses membuat adik dari Hinata jatuh pingsan. Begitulah dirinya, mau tua, muda, asalkan masih single, akan diembat olehnya.

"Sasuke- _senpai_ , ada apa?" Junior Sasuke itu melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Sasuke. Mencoba mencari perhatian lagi pada sang senior.

Sasuke tak menggubrisnya. Dengan mudah ia melepaskan tangannya dari perempuan itu. Dan berusaha berlari mengejar para orang tak dikenalnya.

"Sasuke- _senpai!"_ Teriakan itu membahana seiring langkah Sasuke yang semakin besar meninggalkan desa.

 **.**

 **.**

Taman adalah tempat yang cocok untuk menenangkan diri. Duduk di ayunan sendirian bersama udara malam musim dingin membuat bulu kuduknya menggigil. Tapi, apalah arti menggigil itu sekarang.

" _Baka! Baka! Baka!"_ Hinata begitu frustasi. Dengan kuat ia menyobek syal yang baru saja dibuat dengan tangannya. Syal itu tercabik-cabik hingga hancur dan tak berbentuk lagi. "Huh!" Dan serpihan-serpihan syal itu dibuangnya.

Ia menatap ke bawah. Robekan syal itu membawanya ke ingatan masa lalu. Itu adalah saat pertama kali ia bertemu Menma. Saat itu ia diganggu bocah-bocah yang sok berkuasa, lalu seorang anak kecil datang menolongnya bak seorang pahlawan. Akhirnya si anak kecil itu memberikan syal miliknya dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Namikaze Menma. Sejak saat itu ia terus memperhatikan Menma di akademi. Ada rasa terkejut kala mengetahui bahwa ia sekelas dengan seseorang yang pernah menolongnya. Terus memperhatikan, dan mulailah ada rasa ketertarikan.

Syal merah pemberian Menma terus disimpannya. Hari berganti bulan, dan bulan berganti tahun. Syal itu masih ada walau sudah usang. Syal itu memberinya inspirasi untuk memberikan sesuatu kepada Menma. Untuk memperbaiki hubungannya kembali. Lebih baik bersahabat dengan orang yang pernah kau sukai dibanding terus-terusan diam dan pura-pura tak saling kenal. Kira-kira seperti itulah isi benaknya.

Perempuan itu heran dengan sikap Menma. Mengapa pria itu seolah menjauhinya? Sakura pernah mengungkapkan perasaan, tapi hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja dan dekat. Sedangkan dia? Dimana keadilan?

"Ck. _Baka,"_ Nada suaranya bergertar. Sejurus kemudian air matanya menetes. "Bodoh! Kenapa aku menangis!" Hinata berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah membuat syal ini. Tapi...

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Eh?" Suara itu mengagetkannya. Suara itu memang pelan dan datar, tapi sukses mendongakkan kepalanya menatap orang yang bertanya tadi. Orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki berambut perak dengan guntingan yang rapi. Bajunya amat panjang dan bertumpuk. Sesaat Hinata menatap kagum pada makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu. "Kau siapa?"

Orang itu tak berangsur menjawab. Terdiam di tempatnya, kemudian berjalan menuju ayunan yang diduduki si Hyuuga. Digerakkan tangannya ke pipi Hinata, kemudian menyentuhnya. "Ootsutsuki Toneri, calon suamimu,"

Apa ini? Apa orang ini sedang mabuk? "Hei, hari ini kau minum berapa gelas sake?" tanyanya sambil tertawa pelan. Menampik jawaban yang diucapkan orang itu.

"Aku tidak mabuk," balas Toneri. "Atau mungkin iya. Aku mabuk tiap kali melihat kecantikanmu, sayang,"

BOOOONNGGG

Orang ini siapa, sih? Apa dia sejenis dengan si penggombal Uchiha itu? Jika digambarkan, maka ia akan memasang muka tak yakin dengan sweatdrop yang menetes di surai indigonya.

Bukannya ikut merasa _awkward,_ Toneri malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri ala _fangirl_ yang baru saja menyaksikan idolanya beraksi. "Aku tau kau pasti terkejut,"

CUP

"DASAR KURANG AJAARR!"

 **.**

 **.**

Sembari bersembunyi, Menma tetap melakukan pencariannya. Ia kehilangan jejak Hinata, dan ia khawatir akan hal itu. Yang pasti dirinya ingin Hinata pulang dengan selamat. Bukan, bukan berarti ia meragukan kemampuan melindungi diri sang pewaris Hyuuga itu. Hanya saja, laki-laki macam apa yang membiarkan perempuan sendirian pulang di jam malam begini? Sudah pasti ia bukan laki-laki macam itu.

"DASAR KURANG AJAARR!"

"!"

Itu suara Hinata, kan? Suara itu berasal dari arah timur. Dan di timur ada taman. Jadi, Hinata pasti sedang berada di taman. Secepat mungkin ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara. Dan begitu tiba, ia disuguhi pemandangan Hinata yang sedang memukul seseorang sambil mengusap-usap dahinya.

WUUSSHH

"?!" Rasa kekagetan di Hinata juga ada pada Menma. Saat memukul orang itu, tiba-tiba ia menghilang bagai hantu. Bukan sekadar menembus, tapi benar-benar hilang!

WUUSSHH

Orang itu kini melayang di belakang Hinata. Merasa tak aman, Menma segera melesat menuju tempat Hinata berada. "Hinata! Di belakangmu!"

"Menma?!"

"Rasengan!" Bodoh, sudah jelas ia sudah tahu kalau orang itu bisa menembus. Tapi kenapa ia malah menyerangnya langsung! Dalam hati Menma merutuk.

"Fu.. fu... fu...," Keturunan Ootsutsuki itu kini berada di atas pohon. Baik Menma maupun Hinata terperangah melihatnya yang dengan begitu mudah hilang dan muncul seperti cinta seorang mantan –Seseorang, tolong jelaskan apa maksudnya ini-. "Kau Namikaze Menma, ya?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Menma dengan lantang. Toneri tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya tersenyum sinis memandang keturunan dari saudara leluhurnya.

"Oy! Dia bertanya padamu, bodoh! Dan lagi, jelaskan tujuanmu! Kenapa kau mencium keningku, haa?!"

KRIIEEKK

'Ci..ciumm?' Entah kenapa, mendengarnya membuat hati Menma terasa sesak. Hatinya seperti lidi yang terpotong dua. Akh! Kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini?! Fokus! Fokus!

"Saat kau melewati bunga yang mekar, maka aku yang akan memetik bunga itu," ucap Toneri santai. "Aku hanya ingin melihat calon istriku,"

"?!"

"Aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian..,"

"..Dunia akan berakhir,"

DUUMMMM

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya Toneri, muncul ledakan dari balik tebing Konoha tempat terukhirnya wajah para Hokage. Ledakan itu amat besar. Untungnya tak mengenai desa Konoha tercinta.

"Orang itu mengerikan," bisik Menma. Hinata mengangguk. Toneri memang mengerikan. Baru pertama berjumpa saja sudah berani mencium keningnya. Untungnya ada Menma. Syukurlah. Tapi, bagaimana Menma bisa datang ke mari?

"Apa kau mengikutiku?"

Menma menggaruk tengkuknya, dan menatap sekitar sebelum menjawab, "Tidak,".

 _Well,_ jawaban itu memutuskan harapan Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bisa dikatakan, ledakan besar semalam itu ulah Ootsutsuki Toneri," Hatake Kakashi menatap serius kepada ninja-ninja bawahannya yang akan diberi misi. Suasana begitu tegang dan serius di ruang Hokage."Soal penculikan Hyuuga Hanabi, kemungkinan juga dilakukan oleh orang itu,"

"Ano," Haruno Sakura mengangkat tangannya, tanda ingin bertanya. "Bisa kau jelaskan lagi tentang Ootsutsuki Toneri"

"Aku tak tahu dengan jelasnya. Tapi dari hasil penyidikan, kurasa dia berkaitan erat dengan Rikudou Sennin," Diam sebentar dan melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi. "Hinata bilang, kalau kemarin Toneri ingin menemuinya. Jadi kupikir dia juga mengincar Hinata. Mungkin juga punya kaitan dengan klan Hyuuga,"

"Ya. Dia meracau tentang suami-istri, pernikahan, apalah itu. Tapi biar begitu kekuatannya sangat diperhitungkan,"

"Artinya dia ingin menikah denganmu!" goda Sakura.

"Berisik! Aku tak sudi punya suami seperti dia!"

"Lalu? Seperti apa? Apa orang yang dingin, pendiam, dan sama sekali tak pernah..."

"RATA!"

"APA!?"

"RATA!WEEKK..!"

"AWAS KAU..."

Semua, terkecuali mereka bersweatdrop ria. Isi batin mereka mungkin seperti, 'kenapa aku harus melihat pertengkaran di saat genting begini?' Begitulah.

"Aku suka semangat kalian. Tapi semangat yang berlebihan juga tidak baik," Pria 30 tahunan itu berojigi di balik maskernya, takut-takut dirinya menjadi sasaran kemarahan para wanita. Untungnya selaan Kakashi tadi menghentikan keributan mereka.

"Oke, sampai mana tadi? Oh ya. Karena saat bertemu Toneri Hinata bersama Menma, jadi Menma!" Mengacungkan jarinya ke Menma, si Hatake berbicara kembali. "Kau bertanggung jawab atas Hinata! Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata!"

"E... Eh?" kaget Menma. Dijawab dengan anggukan Menma.

"Hinata juga diincar oleh Toneri. Dan kau orang yang paling cocok!"

"Ehemm..." Rata-rata menoleh ke Sasuke dengan wajah yang menanyakan apa dia sakit. Dasar payah! Tak tahukah mereka apa arti tanda itu? "Tidak, aku tak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja," Yeah, orang yang tak mengerti cinta takkan tahu apa artinya itu.

"Chouji," Chouji menolehkan pemandangannya ke arah pemimpin desa itu. "Aku menunjukmu sebagai ketua tim di sini. Dan coba kau lihat tangan kirimu,"

VUUNGG

Secara tiba-tiba ada sebuah jam di telapak tangannya. Jam itu bagai menembus tangannya. "Ini..."

"Hitung mundur waktu," Kakashi menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang juga memiliki benda yang sama dengan yang ada di telapak Chouji. Sebuah jam mundur yang terikat di tangan mereka. Bersilau jika dilihat. "Jam ini memperkirakan akhir dunia ini. Jadi, aku harap kalian bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum timer jam ini berbunyi," Kelimanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah!" Suara Kakashi meninggi. "Dengan ini aku perintahkan Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Menma, Akimichi Chouji, dan Hyuuga Hinata untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi dari penculikan!"

"Hai!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vacotan Author**

 **Bukan. Bukan maksud ane abaikan ni fanfic ampe sebulan kemudian baru update, tapi...gimana ya. Chapter pertama dikerjain pas libur gegara asap. Nah, minggu selanjutnya masuk sekolah, baru beberapa hari, eh libur. Liburnya dikasih tugas sebanyak-banyaknya. Masuk sekolah lagi, eh jam pelajarannya ditambahin buat gantiin waktu selama liburan. Pas udah ada waktu berduaan sama leppi, malah kegoda buat nonton dorama. Kmvrt amat ''**

 **Di chapter dua, makin banyak yang diekspos. Makin banyak lagi nih yang kudu dipahami. Kakashi tetep jadi Hokage keenam, Si antagonis Toneri muncul dengan kebalikannya. Sifat Konohamaru... ada yang tau kebalikan dari siapa? Dan Akatsuki...duh, gatel pengen nulis tentang Akatsuki.**

 **Seperti yang dijelaskan sebelumnya, Akatsuki bukanlah organisasi kriminal tempat ninja pelarian berada. Tapi sebuah organisasi yang terdiri dari beberapa ninja kelas S dari beragam desa dimana hubungan shinobi itu dengan desa sudah putus. Tapi pemutusan ini secara terhormat. Mereka boleh kembali ke desa asalnya bukan sebagai penduduk, tapi sebagai pengunjung. Hanya bisa dalam kurun waktu tertentu. S &K berlaku kalau kata produk-produk supermarket. Akatsuki ini ninja bayaran dan pencari informasi sesuai rikuesan negara masing-masing. Dan mereka hanya bisa menerima permintaan tertentu saja. Ngerti ga? Ribet amat kalo wa yang ngejelasin...**

 **FYI, tidak ada perang dunia shinobi keempat disini. Jadi, situasi kelima negara tidak dalam keadaan damai. Neji gamati. Yahiko masih hidup. Jadi trio Amegakure Konan-Yahiko-Nagato masih bersama dan Yahiko adalah ketuanya. Zetsu maupun Tobi bukan anggota Akatsuki. Jadi mereka kemana? Yah, mau dimasukkin ato engga, kayaknya ga ngaruh banyak.**

 **Oh, ya. Ane ngerasa kalo sifat Hinata-Sakura di RTN mirip Sakura-Ino di canonnya. Karena sama-sama ngebet satu cowok^^. Tapi di canonnya kan perlahan-lahan Ino mulai membuka hatinya untuk orang lain selain Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura masih bertahan. Jadi begitulah... Ah, ribet juga ya bikin plot ni cerita /dor./**

 **Last, makasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview, fav, dan follow. Juga makasih buat yang ngedoain tentang musibah kabut asap ini. Dan juga buat yang ngasih tuto buat donlot filmnya. Walau ampe sekarang ane belum juga ngedonlot:'v. Makasih agan-agan semua :D**

 _ **October 2015**_

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Sasshi Ken**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Come Back

_**Chapter 3 : Come Back**_

 _Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan menyerahkan syal ini sekarang juga. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Hubungan yang selama ini renggang, akan diperbaikinya agar menjadi seperti dulu. Mula-mula langkahnya kencang, namun menjadi lamban, lalu cepat lagi, dan kemudian pelan lagi. Begitulah seterusnya sampai Sai bisa melukis gambar burung, bukannya huruf M yang dibawahnya diberi garis._

" _Hee?" Tiba-tiba seseorang yang sedang asyik bersama kanvasnya mengorek telinganya dalam. "Apa ada seseorang yang menyebutku?"_

 _Ah, abaikan saja manusia itu. Mari kita kembali ke komplek Hyuuga. Hinata mungkin sedang labil. Memikirkan ya atau tidak, memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi jika salah satu keputusan diambil. Dia bukan tipe wanita yamato nadeshiko, memberikan sebuah syal tentu terlihat aneh. Tapi jika ia tak memberikannya sekarang, hubungannya dengan Menma akan seperti ini terus. Gah! Kenapa harus ada konflik batin tiap kali ingin memulai sesuatu?_

" _Nee-sama," Seseorang memanggilnya di tenga frustasi yang melanda. Yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Hanabi, adiknya. Kau bisa lihat dari wajah mereka yang mirip, yang berbeda hanyalah warna rambut mereka. "Etto... Ano...,"_

" _Ck," Kadang sifat malu-malu adiknya ini membuatnya gerah. "Katakan saja,"_

" _A.. ano... Ganbatte ne,"_

" _He?"_

" _Kau akan memberi syal itu, kan? Ja.. jadi semangatlah. Se..semoga hubunganmu dengan Me..menma-nii..,"_

" _Darimana kau tahu aku buat syal?" potong Hinata tiba-tiba._

" _Karena.. ki..kita saudara bukan?,"_

 _Feeling seorang adik, huh?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE FIRST**

 **CHAPTER 3 : KENANGAN**

 **A NARUTO FANFICT**

 **DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

 **FICT BY SASSHI KEN**

 **WARNING : TYPO DETECTED, AMATIRAN, RTN WORLD, ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSAL,**

 **CHARACTER BASED ON ROAD TO NINJA : NARUTO THE MOVIE,**

 **ADAPTASI DARI THE LAST : NARUTO THE MOVIE**

 **HOPE U LIKE IT...^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Misi dimulai di tengah dinginnya musim ini. Dari atas elang kuchiyose Sasuke, tampak jelas dari atas tanah-tanah yang ditutupi putihnya salju. Saat ini penerbangan mereka sudah melewati perbatasan Konoha.

"Di sini!" teriak Sasuke sambil menunjukkan lokasi dengan tangannya. "Disini aku kehilangan jejak penculik itu!"

"Berarti di sekitar sini mereka sudah menyadari kehadiranmu," argumen Sakura yang dijawab dengan anggukan mungkin Sasuke.

"Kita berpencar!" instruksi Chouji dengan lantang. Semua mengangguk. Segeralah mereka berpencar dengan burung tunggangan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke dengan elang kesayangannya, Chouji dan Sakura juga yang menunggangi burung yang berbeda, serta Menma dan Hinata.

Dalam waktu singkat setelah mengaktifkan byakugannya, Hinata mendarat di hamparan salju luas. Tindakan ini disusul juga oleh temannya yang lain.

SRUK SRUK

Mengamati sang Hyuuga yang sedang menggali salju, dan tak tahu apa yang dicari perempuan itu, sampai ketika ditemukannya sebuah kunai di dasar galian itu. "Kunai?"

"Ini kunai Hanabi. Hanabi memberi gantungan pada kunainya," jawab Hinata. Pewaris klan Hyuuga itu menatap pusara adiknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ditahannya air mata yang memberontak untuk keluar. "Gantungannya lucu, ya"

"Hn?"

"Ah! Kenapa aku...jadi... Akh! Chouji! Ini barang bukti!" Dan setelah itu Hinata menyembunyikan air matanya.

' _Hanabi, tunggu aku!'_

.

.

.

" _Feeling saudara, huh?" Dua saudara duduk di anak tangga rumah mereka. Kepala dipangku oleh tangan, menatap lantai bawah. "Kalau begitu, aku merasa kau akan memiliki pertarungan nanti," jawabnya asal._

" _Benarkah?" tanya Hanabi tanpa jawaban. "Ka..kalau begitu, aku bisa menggunakan kunai ini," Gadis muda itu lekas merogoh kunai di kantungnya. Kunai itu ditatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Disana, tergantung mainan kecil berwarna jingga yang lucu._

 _Sedang Hanabi menatap mainannya dengan riang, Hinata menatap aneh pada adiknya. "Ayolah, itu kunai! Bukan mainan! Memangnya kau tega melempar kunai itu ke musuhmu?!" tegurnya._

" _A... Etto.. ano... ini spesial,"_

" _Spesial?" Pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan anggukan pelan Hanabi. Ada rona merah samar di pipinya._

" _A... Aah!" Mata sang hyuuga sulung membulat. Kaget dengan logika yang dibuatnya sendiri. "Kunai itu... dari Udon?"_

" _Bu.. bukaann!" Wajah Hanabi makin memerah._

" _Konohamaru!?"_

" _TI..TIDAK! I..INI BU..BUKAN...,"_

" _Ya yah. Ternyata kau jatuh cinta. Ciiee..." potong Hinata. Lucu juga melihat tingkah adiknya. Hahh.. Ternyata Hanabi sudah makin dewasa. Berat rasanya ia harus melepaskan Hanabi ke pelukan lelaki lain. Tunggu, kenapa ia malah berbicara seperti ini?_

.

.

.

Beragam laporan telah diterima. Dan kini saatnya bagi mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalanan di tengah dinginnya cuaca. Hinata masih asyik dengan byakugannya, berkonsentrasi penuh melihat apa yang didepan.

"Jadi, apa yang ada disana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada... danau di balik air terjun itu,"

"He?" Dalam kebingungan mereka terbang menuju tempat itu. Ada sensasi tersendiri kala air terjun menyentuh kulit mereka yang dingin. Namun, rasa dingin itu terbayarkan ketika mereka telah masuk. Di depan ada sebuah danau kecil yang mana ada uap yang mengepul. Ini terlihat seperti pemandian air panas. Jika ditanya siapa yang lebih dahulu menghampiri kolam itu, maka jawabannya adalah...

"Wohoo... Rasanya aku ingin segera berendam!"

"Wo..Woi! Tunggu, hoi!"

... Sasuke. Secepat kilat ia menceburkan diri kedalam kolam. Yah, biarkanlah dia menikmati waktu-waktunya. Beralih ke yang lain, saat ini Hinata masih mengaktifkan byakugannya untuk menyelidiki dasar danau itu. "Aku tak bisa melihatnya. Pandanganku seolah dihalangi,"

"Dihalangi? Apa mungkin ada _Kekkai_ dipasang?" argumen Sakura. Chouji mengangguk, sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Hoy!" Sasuke berteriak, membuat yang lain menoleh ke arahnya. "Lihat! Bajuku sama sekali tak basah! Padahal aku berendam, lho," Sebagai testimoni, ia bangkit dari berendamnya, dan meminta rekan-rekannya untuk menyentuh bajunya. "Tidak basah, kan?"

Benak mereka mengatakan kalau ini adalah kolam yang aneh. Sangat aneh.

"Ya sudah. Mari kita selidiki kolam ini!" Intruksi Chouji. Semua mengangguk. Yang lain bercebur setelah Chouji yang duluan. Namun sebelum berenang, Menma menyimpan syal yang dipakainya ke ransel.

.

.

Sekalipun misterius, tapi tempat ini sangat indah. Di dalam kolam, ada ratusan gelembung dengan bermacam ukuran menemani air yang tak membasahi apapun. Semua menatap kagum, tak terkecuali Menma. Tangannya berangsur memegang permukaan gelembung itu. Memegang, sampai tak sengaja gelembung itu diletuskannya.

PLOOP

"Hyaaaakkhh!" Menma berteriak dengan kencangnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Rasanya sakit dan begitu panas. Tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh lilitan rantai yang kuat.

Sedari tadi chakra merah tak putus-putus memasuki tubuhnya.

"Hokage-sama! Tolong hentikaann!" Wajah lemasnya menatap sang Ibu yang tengah menangis terisak. Kushina berusaha untuk berlari, menerjang di depan, dan memeluk anaknya. Namun para tetua desa menghadangnya. Air mata Menma ikut menetes melihat Kushina menangis. Melirih ia memanggil ibunya. Berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya dari sesuatu yang sangat tidak dimengertinya sekarang ini.

Dari samping, kembali menatap ke depan. Ada ayahnya yang tengah merapalkan suatu jurus, dan para anbu serta Hokage yang membentuk formasi. Sama dengan Kushina, bedanya Minato tak mengeluarkan air mata. Kepala Namikaze itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saja. Namun dengan melihat ekspresinya saja, justru rasa sedih dan penyesalannya lebih besar dibanding sang istri.

"A...Ayah...Tolong aku..,"

"Maaf, Menma..."

SRUUSSHH

"GROOAAA!"

Chakra merah yang mengalir dari tadi, kini makin deras alirannya.

PLOOP

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Menma tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Sebagai anak 8 tahun, semua ia anggap indah.

"Ne, tidurlah yang nyenyak _-ttebane_ ," Kushina menyelimuti Menma yang akan terlelap. Tak lupa ia juga mengusap-usap wajah anaknya. "Apapun yang terjadi, Ayah dan Ibu akan selalu bersamamu,"

Oke, ini benar-benar aneh. Ia tak mengerti pada apa yang dilakukan Ibunya akhir-akhir ini. Semacam.. begitulah. Pernah ia bertanya, tapi si Ibu tak menjawab.

"Minato... Kenapa harus anak kita? Kenapa tak aku saja? Hiks..."

"Kushina... Aku juga tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi...,"

"Hiks.. Hiks..,"

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Pokoknya setelah ini, kita harus selalu bersamanya,"

Sayup-sayup percakapan itu didengarnya sebelum matanya terpejam menuju alam mimpi.

PLOOP

Apa.. Apa yang dia lakukan? Tidak mungkin kan, tangan kecilnya ini membuat sang Ibu koma?

"Tidak... Aku.. Kenapa..."

" **Kau yang melakukannya,bocah,"**

DEGG

"Siapa kau?"

" **Khukhukhu..."**

"Kenapa... kenapa aku di sini?!"

" **Apa kau ingat saat tanganmu dirantai, sementara yang lain hanya memperhatikanmu saja?"**

"..."

" **Tak tahukah kau, kau hanya dianggap sebagai benda?"**

"TIDAK! Kau pembohong! Tidak mungkin! Ayah dan Ibu takkan..."

" **Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?!"**

"I..Itu..."

" **Hnn?!"**

Menma tak mempu berkata-kata. Perasaannya campur aduk.

" **Ya, teruskan. Bencilah pada keadaan yang membuatmu seperti ini. Balaslah mereka. Seperti kau menghancurkan wanita Uzumaki tadi,"**

"Haah.. Haahh...TIDAAAAKKK!"

PLOOP

"Berikutnya, Uchiha Sasuke melawan Namikaze Menma,"

Suatu siang di akademi ninja. Para murid diminta untuk saling bertarung. Hanya pertarungan biasa, tidak lebih. Ketika nama Sasuke disebut, para _fangirl_ nya langsung bersorak sorai. Mereka meneriakkan 'Sasuke-kun', 'Semangat', 'Aku menyayangimu' dan sebagainya. Sasuke memang primadona sekolah, dan untuk mengapresiasi para penggemarnya, ia melambaikan tangan seraya _kiss_ jauh ala artis.

"Ck, Cepatlah, Sasuke! Lawanmu sudah menunggu dari tadi!" teriak Iruka. Ada rasa iri pada Sasuke, mengingat anak 7 tahun itu sudah bisa menebar pesona sementara dirinya... yah begitulah. Iruka terus mencari cara agar bisa populer di antara _kunoichi_ Konoha. Siapa tahu bisa dapat jodoh.

"Hai, Hai. Maaf, _sensei,_ " Tangan Sasuke telah membentuk _Wakai no In_. "Wah... Aku tak menyangka bisa bertarung dengan teman tercintaku ini~~"

"..."

Keduanya sudah siap, dan setelah itu Iruka memberi aba-aba mulai. Pertarungan berlangsung singkat, dapat ditebak siapa yang memenangkannya.

"Pemenangnya adalah Namikaze Menma!"

"Yayy! Menmaa! Keren!" Mereka yang menonton secara obyektiflah yang meneriakkan ini. Terutama pada seorang gadis lavender yang sangat kencang berteriak 'Menma' dari tadi meski teman perempuan yang lain berlawanan. Perempuan ini menonton secara obyektif... dan subyektif, mungkin.

"Curaangg!" teriak bocah Uchiha itu. "Sensei, ulangi lagi pertandingannya! Tidak asyik! Dasar tidak tau suasana! Sok hebat! Dasar kau..."

WUSSHH

Menma seketika berbalik, dan menghajar Sasuke. Menindih Sasuke, sambil mencekiknya. Seluruh penonton kaget, apalagi Sasuke. Ia benar-benar ada di bawah tindihan Menma. Menma memang diam saja. Namun sorot matanya begitu tajam. Itu tidak terlihat seperti Menma yang biasanya.

"U.. Ukh.." Cekikan Menma makin kuat, nyaris membuat Sasuke tak bisa bernafas. "Me..Menma, kenapa kau? Kau se..seperti ukh... mo... monster!"

DIING

Menma menarik tangannya. Kalimat tadi membuatnya tersadar pada apa yang dilakukannya. Mungkin terdengar biasa saja bagi orang biasa, tapi tidak untuk Menma yang mengetahui dirinya sendiri.

'Tidak, tidak mungkin. A.. aku bukan monster!'

PLOOP

Bukan tanpa alasan ia bersikap seperti ini. Ia menjauh, karena takut akan melukai kawannya. Ia menyendiri, karena tak mau siapapun tahu. Ia diam, agar tak ada apa-apa. Ketahuilah, sesungguhnya ia merasa iri melihat teman-temannya yang lain saling bermain bersama, saling bertukar tawa, dan saling berkumpul. Ingin dirinya bergabung, namun ia takut. Lebih baik begini saja.

Biarlah ia memendamnya.

Karena ia amat menyayangi teman-temannya.

PLOOP

"Kekuatan masa muda yang takkan pernah luput! Namaku Hatake Kakashi! Salam kenal semuaa!"

Mungkin Menma harus bersabar mendapat tim genin dengan jounin pembimbing seperti ini. Yah, meski gayanya aneh begini, tapi jangan sepelekan Kakashi. Kakashi dulu adalah murid dari ayahnya dan seseorang yang sangat dipercayai ayahnya.

Setelah mengenalkan diri, Kakashi meminta ketiga genin yang akan dibimbingnya itu untuk mengenalkan diri, mengatakan hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai, serta cita-cita mereka.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Yang kusukai adalah senyuman wanita! Yang tak kusukai adalah ratapan sedih wanita yang tersakiti. Aah.. membayangkannya saja aku tak kuat,"

Playboy kamu, mas.

"Dan impianku adalah... Yah, selain menaklukkan hati wanita, terutama..uhuk..uhukk..wanita di sebelahku ini uhukk.. Aku ingin melampaui kakakku, Itachi! Aku akan tunjukkan bahwa Sasuke jaauuhhh lebih hebat dari Itachi!"

Kakashi manggut-manggut. "Menjadikan saudara sendiri sebagai rival akan memacu semangatmu. Bagus, bagus!"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Yang kusukai...umm...eheheh.."Sakura menatap Menma dengan wajah memerah penuh, membuat Sasuke meresa _jealous_. Dasar cewek ABG labil. "Dan yang tidak kusukai adalah ketika orang-orang terus memanggilku Putri Hokage Pahlawan. Bukan berarti aku tak senang, tapi rasanya aku seperti kelhilangan jati diri yang sebenarnya. Karena itu aku memiliki keinginan untuk bisa menjadi ninja hebat. Aku ingin orang menatap Sakura sebagai Sakura itu sendiri, bukan Sakura sebagai putri pahlawan,"

"Sangat dalam. Aku terhaaruuuuu..." Kakashi mengeluarkan tangisan haru masa mudanya.

"Namaku Namikaze Menma. Yang kusukai...entahlah, mungkin ramen, terutama yang banyak menmanya. Yang tak kusukai mungkin ketika Ibu mengamuk. Dan impianku..."

Kalimatnya terhenti sesaat. Berlarut dalam pemikirannya. Membuat pendengar disana makin penasaran

"...Aku juga tak tahu. Bisa hidup tenang, mungkin. Entahlah..."

Apa-apaan itu. Mana masa mudamu?

Itulah Menma apa adanya. Tidaklah punya impian yang jelas dan tekad yang kuat. Jika ada versi dirinya di dunia paralel, mungkin akan dikatakannya bahwa ia memiliki cita-cita jelas, ingin menjadi Hokage, dan bertingkah dengan konyol saat menjawabnya.

Eh, tunggu. Dirinya versi dunia paralel itu 'kan dunia _cannon_ nya.

PLOOP

"Menma!" Hinata berteriak dari kejauhan sambil berlari. Menma berhenti. Ia menunggu orang yang memanggilnya itu menyusulnya. Tanpa kalimat, Menma menanyakan 'ada apa' dengan ekspresi wajah saja.

" _E.. Etto..._ Waktu ujian chuunin kemarin..." Hinata berucap pelan sambil melangkah mendekati Menma. Menma berpikir mungkin gadis ini akan berterima kasih dan sejenisnya. Namun nyatanya bukan itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAAT ITU HAA?! PADAHAL AKU INGIN MENGHABISI SI PAYAH ITU DENGAN TANGAN KOSONGKU! KENAPA KAU MELERAIKU SIIHH!?"

"?!"

Baiklah, sebaiknya Menma menenangkan diri dulu. Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba memarahinya, menarik kerah lehernya, dan mendorognya sampai jatuh di permukaan tanah. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, kan. Jelas-jelas aku menyelamatkanmu,"

"Tapi aku ingin membuktikan pada Neji! Kalu aku... tunggu! Tadi kau bilang kau menyelamatkanku?!"

"Hn," ucap Menma. Sesaat kemudian ia baru tersadar. "Ma.. maksudku aku hanya kasihan saja. Aku.. bukan maksudku... kau jangan salah paham dulu!"

Ah, melihat Menma yang bingung seperti ini sangat menggemaskan. "Tciihiii, ternyata kau masih puinya hati! Apalagi kau menolongku! Kyaa... kau begitu maniiss,"

Menma makin risih melihat tingkah Hinata. Memangnya dia bayi? Untuk dipuja-puja manis seperti itu? "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!" tolak Hinata.

"Ayolah!Aku bisa terlambat!" Menma makin menggerutu.

"Ck, kau ini!" Pada akhirnya Hinata mengalah. Ia bergegas berdiri dengan muka masam di wajahnya. "Sudah lama kita tak sedekat ini. Terakhir kali aku merasa dekat denganmu justru saat awal pertemuan kita,"

Si Namikaze melangkah pergi menuju tujuannya. Hatinya saat itu sedang tak tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkan Hinata. Sedangkan itu, si Hyuuga makin merasa sebal dengan apa yang dilakukan orang di depannya. Pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Seperti tak menganggap dirinya apa-apa.

"Sejak di akademi kau tak pernah berbaur dengan kami! Susah payah kami terus mengajakmu bermain bersama!" Perempuan itu teriak, mengekspresikan kekesalannya. "Kenapa sifatmu tertutup sekali, sih?!"

PLOOP

Beberapa minggu sebelumnya, suasana begitu tegang di ujian chuunin. Ini adalah pertempuran dua Hyuuga. Sangat menarik untuk ditonton.

"Menyerahlah, Hinata- _sama._ Takdirmu bukanlah menjadi ninja," Neji, dari golongan bawah Hyuuga berkata dengan dingin. Mendengar itu membuat lawannya berang. Hinata, dari golongan atas Hyuuga, berlari menyerang meski tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung.

"Diam kau!" Namun belum sempat menyerang, ia terjatuh duluan. Neji mendekat kemudian menendang tubuh lemah itu yang bersimbah darah.

Beberapa menjadi simpati pada Hinata. Seperti Sakura, yang menatap Hinata yang penuh darah dengan prihatin. "Hinata itu kuat, namun Neji jauh lebih kuat," Sasuke ikut mengomentari setelah mendengar ucapan pelan Sakura.

Dua orang itu saling bertukar pandangan, sedangkan anggota mereka yang satu lagi menggenggam erat pegangan besi di depannya. Giginya menggigit bibir bawah, dan pandangannya begitu tajam kepada lelaki yang ada di battle itu. "Ck,"

Menma meraih saku senjata di belakangnya, kemudian melemparkan sebuah kunai ke arah Neji.

"!?" Kunai itu akan mengenai kepala Neji, jika saja Neji tidak menghindar. Para penonton, bahkan juripun kaget. Semua menoleh ke arah pelempar. Neji dan Menma saling bertukar pandang. Seperti ada kilatan listrik di antara mereka.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya mengganggu pertarungan orang!" desis Neji yang dapat didengar oleh Menma.

"Huh. Kau masih mau melanjutkannya? Apa kau tak malu? Berbuat seperti itu pada seorang wanita? Apalagi sepupumu sendiri?" Menma balas bersinis.

"Apa bedanya lelaki dan wanita? Aku melakukannya karena ini sudah takdirnya,"

Perseteruan makin panas. Guy, Kakashi, dan Kurenai selaku jounin pembimbing mencoba meleraikan mereka. Namun, sebelum usai, mereka bercakap sebelum dipisahkan.

"Kau orang yang menarik. Aku jadi ingin mematahkan lehermu di pertarungan besok,"

"Silahkan saja. Mari kita lihat siapa yang berhasil. Kau.. atau aku,"

Hinata yang terkapar di arena melirih sambil menatap seseorang yang melempar kunai itu. "Me... Menma...,"

PLOOP

Pertarungan babak selanjutnya. Namikaze Menma melawan Hyuuga Neji. Sebagai konsekuensi akibat pertemuan terakhir mereka dengan penuh kilat nafsu menghabisi, maka atmosfer pertarungan kali ini sangat tegang. Pertarungan bisa dikatakan sejauh ini hampir seri. Tapi kondisi Neji sedikit di atas Menma. Karena di pertarungan kali ini Menma lebih banyak bertahan dari pada menyerang. Entah apa taktik yang dipakainya kali ini.

"Kau kalah dariku, Menma. Ini sudah takdirmu. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan lagi," Takdir, takdir, takdir. Apa itu saja yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Begitukah? Ini takdirku?" Dalam keadaan terduduk Menma mengatkannya. Sesaat kemudian ia bangkit, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku senjatanya. Kunai dikeluarkan lalu dilemparkan ke arah Neji.

Dengan mudah Neji menangkap dengan tangannya. Tunggu, bukan kunai kosong yang dilemparkannya. Tapi ada gantungan kertas-kertas yang mengait di ujung pegangan kunai. Bagaimana bisa sedari pelemparan tadi ia tak melihat ada kertas menggantung disana. Bom kertas? Tidak kertasnya lebih tebal. Dengan keadaan tegang ia menoleh dan melihat isi kertas itu perlahan.

CRUUTT

Neji mimisan.

CRUUTT

Darah yang dikeluarkan dari hidung makin banyak. Apa ini kertas pembuat mimisan?

"I..ini..." Neji bergumam. Penonton di studio dibuatnya penasaran.

"Ini takdirmu, Neji.."

BUAGGGHH

Tanpa diduga Menma sudah berada sangat dekat di depan Neji. Dan dengan sekali pukulan sang Hyuuga itu K.O. Yang tadi itu hanya pengalih fokus, pemirsa. Keren Menma, kau melawannya degan kelemahan paling memalukan yang dimiliki Neji.

Tau apa isi kertas itu? _Photopack_ ultra langka model _gravure_ berdada besar favorit Nej! Dengan bikini berenda-renda yang dipakai di tepi pantai!

"Boleh... aku memilikinya?" Persetan dengan kalah di ujian. Yang penting si Hyuuga itu dapat kesukaannya sekarang.

 _Sakarepmu._

PLOOP

"Aku terharu Menma! Ka..KAU MENJADI CHUUNIN! MASA MUDAMU SUNGGUH INDAAAAHH!" Seorang pria bermasker baru saja berteriak sambil mengeluarkan air mata tak jelasnya di luar gedung Hokage. Orang lain yang berlalu lalangpun menatapnya dengan aneh disertai _sweatdrop_ yang meluncur. Yang namanya disebut orang itu, hanya bisa berdo'a dan memohon agar harga dirinya tak kenapa-kenapa.

"Kyaa... Menma! Kau memang hebat!" Sosok perempuan pink di sebelahnya juga ikut-ikutan berteriak sambil mencari celah untuk menggandeng tangannya. "Kau menghajar musuh dengan keren!" Ah, mulai lagi. Yang begini membuat laki-laki yang satu lagi mendengus sebal.

" _Honey!_ Aku juga keren melawan bocah pasir itu," rajuk lelaki dengan lambang kipas di bajungya. Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, ia langsung mendapat deathglare mematikan.

"Siapa yang kaupanggil _honey,_ ha? Lagipula kau kalah di pertarungan itu,"

"Huuuhh,"

PLOOP

Ini adalah dunia yang sulit untuk mengerti satu sama lain. Ini adalah dunia dimana kau harus menyerang atau diserang. Sunagakure makin menggila. Mereka telah menusuk Konoha dari belakang. Beberapa bulan setelah ujian chuunin, mereka menyerang Konoha. Konoha tak tinngal diam. Pertarunganpun tak dapat dielakkan.

Baik pemula maupun yang muda mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Menma, termasuk pemula yang mencoba melawan seorang shinobi Suna. Namun sayang, Sakura dan Sasuke tak mampu. Keduanya pingsan, dan ditawan oleh lawannya yang ternyata seorang jinchuuriki.

"Heh, berikutnya kau!" _jinchuuriki_ Suna itu berteriak. Setengah tubuh manusianya telah hilang, digantikan dengan bentuk monster Shukaku. Tubuh monsternya bertubi-tubi menyerang Menma yang saat ini keadaannya berbalik dengannya.

Lelaki yang baru chuunin itu terhempas ke tanah. Tubuhnya penuh luka lebam. Sesungguhnya ia tak mampu lagi bertarung, namun ketika melihat ke arah temannya yang tergolai lemah, ia tak bisa berhenti. Rasanya seperti ingin balas dendam, rasanya benar-benar benci, dan...

...Rasanya sama seperti saat Hinata dihabisi Neji.

Ia benar-benar muak!

"GRROOAAA...!" Perlahan tubuhnya diselimuti chakra merah.

"Kalian para ninja Konoha, bertekuk lututlah di bawah Suna,"

"DIAM KAAUU!" Kulitnya seperti terbakar.

"Huh, apa kau jinchuuriki desa ini? Bagus sekali. Aku dapat banyak keberuntungan hari ini!"

"HYYAAAKKKHH!" Ketika ia berteriak, gigi taringnya mulai memanjang dan meruncung. Detik berikutnya ia menyerang membabi buta, pikirannya sudah gelap, dan tak menyadari dari belakang telah datang bala bantuan.

PLOOP

"RASENGAN!"

DRUSSHH

Ia berhasil menciptakan lubang di pohon, dan ia masih belum puas dengan jurus barunya. Ia ingin lebih. Ia ingin rasengan yang lebih besar. Menma menciptakan bunshin lagi, mengadahkan tangan, dan kemudian konsentrasi.

Matanya terpejam, berfokus pada satu titik. Semua pikiran dikosongkan.

"Menma?"

Sial, kenapa malah terbayang ingatan itu.

"Kau tak apa, kan?"

Tolonglah otak, singkirkan bayang-bayang Hinata!

"Soal penyerangan kemarin, waktu itu aku melihatnya dengan byakuganku. D..Dan, aku baru menyadari ka..kalau ada chakra besar di tubuhmu. Aku tak tahu itu apa, tapi chakra itu sangat menyeramkan,"

Pusaran chakra di telapaknya perlahan mengecil dan hilang. Nampaknya pilihan untuk mengingat kembali lebih besar dibanding mengembangkan jurus.

"A..aku tak bermasuk begitu. Tak apa kalau kau tak mau menjelaskannya,"

Saat itu Menma masih tak mau mengatakan kalau ada monster di tubuhnya.

"Kau sering menghindar dari kami dulu. Kami ingin sekali mengajakmu, tapi kau selalu cuek. Saat kami mencoba mendekat, kau malah memperjauh jauh jarak diantara kita,"

Itu memang dirinya. Ia tak munafik.

"Meski begitu, aku sangat yakin, dalam hatimu kau masih menyayangi teman-temanmu, kan?"

Apa ia akan munafik lagi?

"Saat aku bertarung dengan Neji, kau terlihat marah. Kau langsung melindungiku tak peduli konsekuensinya. Saat si tebar pesona dan si rata itu juga... kau menolong mereka sampai emosimu meluap-luap,"

Sang penyuka oranye itu bungkam, tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Jangan sembunyikan dirimu lagi, Menma. Bermainlah bersama kami. Jangan tutupi dirimu lagi. Terbukalah kepada kami...,"

Hembusan angin meniup helai rambutnya. Membuat wajahnya mendongak dan menatap langit.

"Karena kami temanmu, kami akan selalu bersamamu... bodoh,"

Tanpa sadar, ia menarik ujung bibirnya. "Ck, cewek aneh,"

PLOOP

"Siapa yang cewek aneh?"

"!" Kaget ia. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kalau tadi itu ayahnya. Minato lekas mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah anak muda itu dan memberikan segelas air mineral.

"Siapa yang kaupikirkan? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Buru-buru Menma membelakangi wajah ayahnya sambil berseru tidak. Minato terkikik geli. Ah, anaknya mulai puber. "Sudah-sudah, minumlah itu dulu,"

Menma tak segera meminumnya. Wajahnya seperti menimang-nimang sesuatu. Agak lama sampai akhirnya ia buka suara. "Ayah,"

"Hm?" Pria tiga puluh delapan tahunan itu bergumam di sela-sela kegiatan minumnya.

"Ajari aku menjadi kuat!"

"Tentu saja!" Meneguk, berkata, kemudian minum lagi.

"Dan juga mengendalikan kyuubi!"

FUURRRT

Minato menyemprot.

PLOOP

Latihan demi latihan ditempuhnya. Berbagai misi dijalankan bersama tim dan seniornya. Dan kini ia telah menapaki tangga usia 16 tahun. Banyak yang telah berubah. Badannya semakin tinggi, jambang rambutnya memanjang, dan pangkatnya yang kini adalah _Jounin_. Suatu prestasi yang hebat, bukan?

"Yakiniku! Aku datang!"

"Ooy! Itu bagianku! Jangan diambil, Oy!"

Kedai yakiniku sedang penuh. Berberapa mejanya dipakai untuk pesta perayaan pengangkatan seseorang menjadi jounin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Menma. Dan, yak! Tambahan satu lagi perubahannya. Hubunganya dengan teman-teman tak lagi sejauh dulu. Mulai sekarang ia harus bersikap lebih terbuka.

Kurang lebih tiga tahun ia berlatih intensif. Keinginannya untuk menjadi kuat dapat diraih. Minato, Kushina, Hokage Kelima, dan beberapa _anbu_ turut membimbingnya. Dengan bantuan mereka, serta... err informasi yang dicuri dari Kumogakure, remaja itu mampu mengendalikan Kyuubi yang ada di tubuhnya, meski belum sepenuhnya.

Kekuatan ini bukan untuk menyakiti, tapi untuk melindungi. Asas itu yang selalu dipegangnya.

"Menma, katanya ada pengumuman penting yang ingin kau bilang? Ada apa?" orang disebelahnya, Sasuke, bertanya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Sebenarnya sih bukan ingin tahu, tapi tatapan penuh tajam dan seolah berkata 'aku akan mengunggulimu nanti tunggu saja tanggal mainnya'. Seperti itu, sih.

"Ah!" ucap Menma dengan perubahan ekspresi yang tak terlalu. Iapun memanggil teman-temannya dan seketika menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua menyimak satu per satu ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ekspresi mereka yang semula tenang dan riang, berubah menjadi kaget. Ada kaget, rasa tak percaya, dan tak bisa diungkapkan.

"Serius?"

"Jadi kau bakal setahun tidak di sini?"

"Apaa?! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Hoy! Sempat-sempatnya kau mengambil kesempatan!"

Ah, masih banyak lagi reaksi dari teman-teman yang lain. Memangnya apa yang pirang itu katakan?

Dia bilang kalau dirinya akan dilatih oleh Jiraiya sang Legenda Sannin Ninja. Selama setahun ia akan berkelana dengan pertapa katak itu. Ini adalah latihan yang lebih serius dan intensif lagi.

PLOOP

"Serius kau bakal pergi sekarang?" tanya perempuan beriris lavender yang dijawab dengan anggukan serta dengungan dari lawannya. Kemudian Hinata itu lanjut bicara, "Hanya setahun, kan? Tidak lebih, kan?"

"Ck," Menma memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Apa masih banyak pertanyaan lagi?"

"Bodoh! Kau tak tahu ya, rasanya berpisah? Padahal kau baru akan pergi, tapi aku sudah kangen. Bagaimana nantinya..."

"Kalau aku bodoh, kenapa aku bisa jadi _jounin_?" Oke, lelaki pirang ini begitu mudah membalikkan keadaan, membuat lawannya bungkam.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku kalah. Tapi, lihat saja nanti! Saat kau kembali ke desa, aku akan menjadi jounin! Dan mungkin aku akan memiliki tim _genin_! Ya! Pasti! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" Semangat Hinata itu membuat lelaki beriris safir itu tersenyum simpul. "Akan kutunggu..."

Namun sesaat kemudian ia berdiri dan pamitan pada temannya. Ia berdiri setelah melihat kode seseorang dari kejauhan. "Tu..tunggu!" Hyuuga itu lekas mengejar sang lelaki. Ia berhenti saat telah berada di belakang punggung orang itu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, dan sejurus kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu. Memberi pelukan dari belakang.

"Kembalilah dengan cepat. Seriuslah berlatih. Jangan sampai kau kenapa-kenapa. Kalau kau sampai membuat masalah, aku akan menghajarmu,"

Diam. Tak ada lagi ucapan yang keluar. Yang ada hanyalah suara tangisan kecil, dan suara endusan hidung akibat menangis.

Yang dipeluk memegang tangan orang yang memeluk di perutnya. Ia melepaskan cengkraman itu, dan kemudian berbalik ke belakang, menghadap si perempuan. Menggerakkan tangan, dan kemudian menghapus air mata yang tumpah dari manik lavender yang cantik itu. Dari pipi, tangannya beralih ke bagian bibir berlapis lipstik. Ia menggosokkan jempolnya untuk menghapus lipstik merah yang ada di sana.

"Kau tahu? Tanpa _make up_ ini sepertinya kau terlihat lebih cantik,"

"Apa!?"

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa!" Sadar atas apa yang dilakukannya, sang Namikaze berbalik lagi, dan lanjut berjalan ke arah gerbang. "Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu!"

Pemuda itu menjauh, bersama seorang pria tua berambut putih dalam kegelapan malam.

PLOOP

"Haaakkhh... Ha...Ha" Deru nafas memburu dari Menma. Dirinya kini terengah-engah karena pertarungan tadi, serta karena tarikan yang mengisap chakranya. Sebentuk chakra berbentuk tinta hitam gurita menyelimuti tubuhnya. Melilit tubuhnya dan tinta itu terhubung dengan penggunanya di seberang sana. Om-om berkulit gelap dan berotot dengan kacamata hitamnya. Shinobi dari Kumogakure. Kau dapat melihatnya dari ikat kepala yang dipakainya.

"Yo nak. Sebagai sebagai sesama jinchuuriki aku sebenarnya merasa bersalah padamu. Tapi demi desa, aku harus melakukan ini. Terima saja, ya,"Ucap si om-om dengan wajah penuh konsentrasi. Tidak, dia tidak berbicara sambil ngerap. Yang hobi ngerap itu saudaranya sang Raikage.

Tcih, semua demi desa. Demi desa sendiri. Demi kepentingan sendiri. Sampai kapan dunia menjadi egois ini? Kira-kira seperti itulah rutukan Menma di sela-sela perjuangannya lepas dari rasa sakit ini.

"Jangan beri belas kasihan, B-sama. Konoha telah lancang mencuri _top secret_ Kumogakure. Aku rasa dengan mengambil chakra Kyuubi yang mereka miliki itu akan impas. 'Senjata' Konoha telah kita permainkan. Haha," Seorang lelaki di belakangnya berkata dengan wajah serius. Dia adalah bawahan dari om-om yang dipanggilnya B-sama. Darui namanya.

Senjata Konoha katanya.

Haha. Menma ikut tertawa hambar dalam hati. Bagaimanapun juga di mata orang lain ia hanyalah alat Konoha. Tubuhnya hanyalah wadah. Jinchuuriki memang menyedihkan, eh?

"Haahh... Kenapa aku jadi bosan..." Berbeda dengan Darui. Seorang bawahan B satu lagi, Karui jiwanya saat ini tidak sesemangat rekannya. Yang dilakukannya hanya mengemut lolipop manisnya. "Oy,Karui semangat dong!Masa cuma aku doang yang semangat disini?!" Sepertinya perseteruan mereka kana bermula. Sungguhpun mereka kuat, sifat mereka masihlah kekanakan.

Menma yang sepertinya diabaikan disini, dengan mata setengah terpejam menatap tiga orang dari Kumo yang masih berdiri. Sementara di tanah bergelimpangan mayat..mungkin tidak semuanya mati, hanya pingsan saja, ninja-ninja Kumogakure berlevel elit yang teronggok disitu. Sementar di pihak yang berseberangan dengan Kumo, ninja dari Konoha hanya lelaki Namikaze itu yang masih bertahan. Sementara ninja Konoha lainnya juga terkapar di tanah. Pingsan, setengah pingsan, serta ditawan, bersamaan dengan lawan mereka. Dan tahukah kamu, ninja-ninja Konoha yang dimaksud itu tak lain adalah rekan-rekan seangkatannya sendiri.

Ini adalah pertarungan pancingan. Rekan-rekannya dipancing keluar, berhadapan dengan ninja Kumogakure yang entahlah ia tidak tahu awal kejadiannya, lalu sesaat setelah itu ia bergegas menyusul untuk membantunya. Sepertinya ia kemari tanpa pikir panjang. Kumo nyatanya menjadikan temannya itu sebagai umpan agar sang 'ikan' keluar. Tanpa diduga sesungguhnya di antara mereka ada seorang jinchuuriki Hachibi dan bawahannya yang berambisi menyerap chakra Kyuubi milik Konoha. Kumo ingin mencoba memadukan chakra Hachibi dengan Kyuubi, mengulang sejarah yang sama seperti duo Gin-Kin, serta ada niatan balas dendam karena Konoha telah mencuri top secret mereka dalam mengendalikan bijuu. _C'mon dude..._

Sedikit kesal bercampur sesal berpadu di hatinya. Menma merasa berslah karena dirinya, temannya harus seperti ini. Mana janji pada dirinya sendiri? Saat ia bilang akan melindungi teman-temannya dengan kekuatan 'unik'yang dimiliki, justru temannya tersakiti karena kekuatan ini. Bagaimanapun rasa sayang kepada mereka sangat besar dari hati lelaki itu.

"Haaah.. Haaaa..." suara lemahnya terucap. Apa ini akhir dari ceritanya? Apa tak ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya? " _Minn...naa... G..go..meehnn..."_

"Berhenti!"

Suara itu mengagetkan sekitarnya. Teriakan yang bersal dari salah seorang yang terbaring disana. Penuh darah bersimbah di badannya, bahkan wajah mulusnya. Perempuan itu mencoba mendirikan tubuhnya, berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan sedikit kekuatan yang bersisa."Ja..ngan.. sakiti.. Menma.. b..brengsek!"

Sambil berkata kasar ia mendekati para Kumogakure dengan tatapan meremehkan tertuju dirinya. Lain halnya dengan beberapa Konoha yang walau raganya tak bisa bergerak, namun jiwanya masih mampu sadar menatap kaget dan heran pada si perempuan itu. Kiba, Sasuke, bahkan Sakura menatapnya dengan iba sambil berdoa dalam hati agar sang teman tidak apa-apa dengan sikap tak diduganya itu.

'Hi.. Hinata...' Menma melirih pelan, menyebut nama yang dimiliki si perempuan Hyuuga itu.

FUUTT

Sepercik _chakra_ biru muncul di tangannya, mendekati para Kumo dan bersiap untuk melancarkan _taijutsu_ khas Hyuuga. Setidaknya ini yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Entahlah ia juga tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Kemungkinan besar akan dikalahkan.. Meski fakta itu disadari, tapi kakinyabtak mau diam. Ingin terus melangkah. Setidaknya telah mencoba.

"Heiiaaa..."

DASSSTT

Dan benar saja, pukulan itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa. Yang ada Hinata terhempas ke belakang sebagai akibat dari perlawanan si lawan. Menambah luka di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terjatuh persis di sebelah Menma. Menatap ke bawah, Menma bertanya mengapa Hinata melakukan itu

"Bo..bodoh... Jelas dengan kondisimu saat ini kau takkan menang. Kau tidak berkontribusi banyak dalam melawan mereka..."

"Tidak.. Setidaknya aku sudah... menunjukkan padamu kalau..kalau aku tidak menyerah.."

"Kau melakukannya hanya untuk pamer? Apa pikiranmu benar-benar sempit? Bagaimana kalau seandainya serangan itu fatal. Kau bisa mati!"

"Kalau kau menangisi kematianku maka aku akan bahagia setelah mati..."

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Seharusnya dari tadi kau diam saja! Biar aku sendiri yang mengatasi ini!"

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu! Aku benci ketika kau bilang akan menanggung semuanya sendiri? Memangnya siapa kau? Kau anggap aku... tidak.. kami ini apa?"

Tertegun. Menma tak mampu berkata.

"Kau.. Sejak dulu aku memperhatikanmu... Kau itu misterius dan sulit ditebak. Tapi entah kenapa di mataku kau terlihat begitu keren. Kau selalu memimpin kami, dan aku sudah terlalu sering melihat punggungmu. Aku lelah. Aku tak ingin berada di belakangmu lagi. Aku ingin berada di sampingmu..."

"Hinata..."

"Saat aku menggenggam tanganmu, aku ingin kau membalasnya juga. Saat aku memelukmu, aku ingin kau memelukku juga. Kadang kau telihat cuek, tapi sebenarnya dalam hatimu itu, kau hangat. Kau sangat memerdulikan orang-orang di sampingmu, dan hal itu membuatku makin menyukaimu..."

"Aku menyukaimu, Menma,"

"..."

"Jadi pekalah, bodoh! Semua yang kulakukan hingga saat ini, agar kau menoleh padaku! Karena aku suka padamu!"

"...Bodoh. Kenapa orang yang kau sukai harus aku... Bodoh..."

PLOOP

"Kau kedinginan 'kan? Pakai saja syal ini. Anggap itu sebagai permintaan maafku,"

Ingatannya tertarik lagi ke masa yang sudah jauh lampauannya. Ini dirinya, tapi hanya bayang-bayang. Dan sekarang ia berada di ingatannya saat kecil. Sejujurnya dia tak ingat ingatan saat kapan dan apa peristiwanya. Menoleh ke lawan bicara Menma kecil, didapatinya sosok muda dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya.

'Hinata?'

"Ngomong-ngomong...Namaku Namikaze Menma,"Dirinya saat kecil berlari dan berpisah dengan Hinata yang ditolongnya."Sampai jumpa..."

Oh, jadi ia sudah pernah bertemu Hinata jauh sebelum masuk akademi? Tersenyum kecil sudut bibirnya.

"Namikaze... Menma?" Hinata kecil bergumam sendiri. "Menma ya..." Genggaman pada syal yang diberi makin erat. Hinata merasa hangat, baik di tubuh luar maupun hati di dalam. Senyum mengembang di wajah mudanya.

Jangankan tahu ada senyunan setelah kepergiannya, ingat memori ini saja tidak. Sesaat Menma terkesima. Menatap Hinata kecil yang masih tersenyum.

Wajah bahagia masih ada, sampai pada Hinata menoleh dan menatap wajah Menma dewasa di seberangnya, masih tersenyum sambil menyebut, "Menma..."

'Eh?'

PLOOP

Dirinya ditarik beberapa langkah ke depan. Di masa ujian chuunin diadakan. Saat Hinata dengan tanpa berdosanya dihajar Neji. Dari balkon penonton terlihat saat itu dirinya saat genin tanpa babibu turun kebawah, menolong Hinata dan mengancam Neji.

Menma ingat ini. Tapi masih bertanya kenapa ia melakukan hal ini secara tiba-tiba. Entahlah rasanya saat itu dia marah, marah pada Neji yang melukai Hinata.

"Itu artinya kau suka pada Hinata,"

'?'

Sosok Sasuke kecil yang ikut menonton mengatakan itu padanya. "Kau madah saat ada yang melukai dia. Itu artinya kau peduli. Kau peduli pada seorang wanita. Dan pedulimu seperti itu merupakan bukti bahwa kau suka dia,"

Eh?

"Ayolah..." Sosok Sasuke genin terganti menjadi Sasuke saat ini dengan perawakan lebih dewasa. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak paham perasaan wanita?"

TUKK

Sasuke mengetok jidatnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Cari tau sendiri perasaanmu. _Bye_!" Lalu mendorong Menma dengan tangan itu di jidatnya.

PLOOP

"Kau masih menyukainya, kan?"

"Ck. Aku tak tahu,"

"Ayolah! Belum dibalas bukan berarti Menma menolakmu. Sebaiknya kau utarakan lagi perasaanmu! _Ganbatte ne_!"

"Yah, begitu... UAAPPPAAAA?!"

Obrolan perempuan di suatu meja di kafe. Sosok Menma memperhatikan mereka dari balik kaca. Membuatnya makin tertegun.

PLOOP

"Jika dunia berakhir besok, maka dengan siapa kau akan menghabiskan hari terakhirmu?"

"Dunia berakhir? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kalau begitu, kuharap yang jatuh itu makanan, mainan, dan uang~~"

"HAHAHAHA..."

"Sudah, hentikan. Ayo tulis jawaban kalian!"

Tarikan waktu yang membawanya kembali ke akademi. Hari dimana sebuah mereka harus menjawab pertanyaan yang begitu ambigu. Ditolehkan pandangannya, mendapati Hinata kecil yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ada sebuah nama tertulis di kertas itu.

Namikaze Menma. Itu namanya. Namanya ditulis Hinata.

"Hinata..."

PLOOP

"Menma! Bagaimana _make-up_ ku? Apa..sudah terlihat lebih baik bagimu?"

"Ha?"

"Itu.. Dulu kau pernah bilang 'kan, kalau aku lebih baik dengan wajah yang natural. Jadi, aku memakai warna yang tidak terlalu mencolok dan lebih _soft._ Bagaimana?"

"Ka..kapan aku pernah bilang?Mau begini mau begitu..kau tetap terlihat sama saja,"

"Ee? Benarkah? Benarkah?"

"O..Oy! Wajahmu terlalu dekat! Ka..kau.."

"Oke, oke aku akan mundur. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, akan kulakukan apa saja agar kau bertekuk lutut! Hehee..."

PLOOP

"Saat aku bertarung dengan Neji, kau terlihat marah. Kau langsung melindungiku tak peduli konsekuensinya. Saat si tebar pesona dan si rata itu juga... kau menolong mereka sampai emosimu meluap-luap,"

"..."

"Jangan sembunyikan dirimu lagi, Menma. Bermainlah bersama kami. Jangan tutupi dirimu lagi. Terbukalah kepada kami...Karena kami temanmu, kami akan selalu bersamamu... bodoh,"

PLOOP

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku kalah. Tapi, lihat saja nanti! Saat kau kembali ke desa, aku akan menjadi jounin! Dan mungkin aku akan memiliki tim _genin_! Ya! Pasti! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Akan kutunggu..."

"Tu..tunggu!"

"...?"

"Kembalilah dengan cepat. Seriuslah berlatih. Jangan sampai kau kenapa-kenapa. Kalau kau sampai membuat masalah, aku akan menghajarmu,"

PLOOP

"Apa?"

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Aku bertanya padamu!"

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin bersamamu!""

Hee, tunggu dulu. Dua percakapan terakhir itu tak pernah terjadi di dunia nyata. Ingatan sesaat sebelum Toneri memunculkan dirinya. Ia ingat itu, tidak pernah Menma bilang kalimat 'aku ingin bersamamu'. Tidak, tidak ada.

"Mengaku sajalah..."

Dan sosok Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya, mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada sinis.

PLOOP

"Hinata..."

"Saat aku menggenggam tanganmu, aku ingin kau membalasnya juga. Saat aku memelukmu, aku ingin kau memelukku juga. Kadang kau telihat cuek, tapi sebenarnya dalam hatimu itu, kau hangat. Kau sangat memerdulikan orang-orang di sampingmu, dan hal itu membuatku makin menyukaimu... Aku menyukaimu, Menma,"

Menma...

Menma...

"...Oy! Menma! Bangun! Ini _genjutsu_!"

Matanya refleks terbuka. Kesadarannya dikumpulkan menuju dunia nyata. Sasuke membangunkannya, mengatakan sesaat setelah masuk ke kolam tadi, semua masuk ke alam genjutsu. Untung sudah berakhir, kini mereka melanjutkan pikirannya kembali.

"Kau kenapa?" Sang Uchiha bertanya, mendapati temannya yang terlihat seperti kebingungan. Yang dilakukan orang itu sekarang adalah menatap sekitar dan memperhatikan rekannya satu per satu. Tatapannya berlangsung singkat kala melihat rekan-rekannya, tapi tiak ketika menatap Hinata. Durasinya lebih panjang.

"Tidak, hanya saja _genjutsu_ tadi membuatku sedikit pusing,"

"Hee..sudahlah tak usah pikirkan yang tadi-tadi. Sekarang, ayo lanjutkan misinya!" Sakura menyemangati, mereka lantas lanjut berenang melintasi kolam ini. Kali ini lebih waspada. Kali ini lebih berhati-hati. Kali ini...

...lebih sering Menma menatap Hinata.

.

.

Dari Konoha, tepatnya di gedung Hokage, Kakashi menatap pemandangan langit Konoha dari kaca jendela kantornya. Dengan penuh harapan berharap agar misi yang dijalankan Menma dan kawan-kawan berhasil. Ini misi yang sangat berarti, mempertaruhkan hidup mereka, dan tentunya ini misi yang mahal.

Iya mahal, mahal di harga informasinya.

Informasi ini didapat dari Akatsuki, lalu Akatsuki menjualnya ke berbagai desa, salah satunya Konoha. Emang sih, informasi yang mereka dapat itu kualitasnya nomor wahid, wajar mahal. Tapi kali ini harganya lebih mahal dari yang biasanya.

"Apa tidak bisa harganya dikurangi?" Kakashi mulai mencoba menawar. Transaksi mereka lakukan via _video-call_. Di pihak pembeli ada Kakashi dan asistennya. sementara di pihak penjual ada Kakuzu dan Yahiko di layar.

"Ya gak bisa, dong. Udah harga pas itu. Ini susah lho nyarinya. Temen kami aja sampai nyaris mati buat dapetin ini," Kakuzu, sebagai bendahara Akatsuki menolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu.

"Masa gak bisa sih. Bisa lah,ya? Kan kami udah sering belanja informasi di sini. Masa gak ada harga pelanggan tetap?" Kakashi tetep ngotot nawar.

Sebagai penjual, Yahiko mencoba mengalah."Kalu gitu mau nawar berapa?"

"180457290"

"Gak, gak bisa. 47534r787u aja deh. Udah saya murahin itu dari harga normal,"

"Ah masih mahal itu. Kurangi sedikit dong. Tau sendiri, kan anggaran Konoha sekarang lagi kurang. Kepakai buat biaya buat pelayanan kesehatan,"

"Yah mana saya tahu. Urusan situ mah bukan urusan saya,"

"Ya terus gimana?"

"Emm.. gini aja, gimana kalo kredit aja? Jadi bayar DPnya dulu, baru dapat informasi. Abis itu sebulan sekali dalam jangka waktu lima tahun bisa cicil. Tapi selain lima tahun, ada jangka waktu nyicil tgujuhtahun, sepuluh tahun juga lho. Aatu kalau yang mau lebih singkat waktunya, juga ada. Mau dikirim daftar cicilannya?"

"Lho, bisa?"

"O iya, Akatsuki, dong! Eh tapi gini, sebagai jaga-jaga, harus ada jaminannya,"

"Ah, gak jadi deh, gak jadi. Mending _cash_ aja. Gue ngegadaiin desa? Apa kata rakyat gue nanti,"

"Ya kalo _cash_ jangan ditawar lagi dong, mas,"

Dan begitulah upaya transaksi gaje mereka. Karena itu Kakashi sangat berharap banyak pada mereka yang menjalani misi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SUDAH BERAPA LAMA KUHIATUSKAN FANFICT INIII?! MAAFKAN DAKUUU! GILA BERAPA TAHUN INI YA AMPYUUUNNN SEMOGA MASIH ADA YANG MEMBACANYAA , maaf kalo kualitasnya menurun, maaf baru dapat hidayah sekarang setelah sekian lama. Read and review minna...**


End file.
